Parker Takes a Stand
by kairbear1980
Summary: What happens when Parker does not like Booth's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, all characters ( except Denise) are the property of Fox, and several other more creative people…..**

_This is my first attempt at writing for this site, but the story would not leave me alone- total coincidence if there is another story like it (I have not yet made it through all of the amazing stories here)._

* * *

"Well, Denise, you're right. We haven't been able to see each other in a few days. Yes, I know… it's to long, but the case… tonight? Umm… ordinarily, it'd be great, but I have my… Why bring her into this? She is just my partner. No, I have my son tonight. He is seven… we usually just hang out. I … uh… you know what, that'd be great. We can order pizza or something. See you later then, can't wait."

Booth was shaking his head. Had he really just agreed to let his new girlfriend come over to meet Parker? Not that Denise didn't like kids; he was pretty sure she did. But this was going to be the first female friend that he let Parker meet ( while they were dating). Cam did not count, she met Parker after they broke everything off. Tessa almost got to meet him… but something always held Seeley back from introducing them.

knock...thud...thud

"Parker, that is enough. Your father does not need you banging on the door. Good evening Seeley. Here he is- enjoy. The after school club went to the Jeffersonian today. He's been wired ever since then. Drop him off after church, ok?"

"All right, thanks Rebecca. Bub, come on in."

Parker raced into the house, checking all the rooms; as he always did. Just in case something had changed in the past two weeks.

"What are we doing tonight Daddy? Can we call…"

"Actually Bub, a friend of Daddy's is coming for dinner, ok? How's pizza sound?"

"Who's coming Dad? Is it a guy from work? Are we gonna get to watch sports?" Parker's eyes lit up like a typically enthused sports fan.

"No, not from work. It's … ah… Parker, see Daddy has… Daddy's girlfriend is coming over to have dinner with us."

"Yay!! Oh I can't wait! When is she getting here? I'm gonna get ready for…" and he was gone like a flash to his bedroom.

Booth shook his head, confused. Picked up the phone and ordered delivery from their favorite pizza place. Started laughing to himself when he heard the shower turn on.

knock...knock

He opened the door. The leggy blond that was Denise slunk in the door. Dropped her fashionably large purse on the floor, glancing quickly around the first floor, her obviously tinted violet contacts finding nothing of interest; until they came back to Booth.

"Hey there sexy. I missed you. Where is the little boy you were telling me about? Or did you send him home so we could be alone?" She wrapped her arm around up and around his neck, trying to bring his lips to hers, but had to settle for nuzzling his neck. "What is it Seeley? No hello kiss?"

He had tensed up. This was a mistake. He looked down at her. "Parker is in the shower. He seemed excited you were coming. And for the record, this is his home, remember that."

"Oh Seeley you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's been, like, days since we've had time alone. I miss you."

The shower had turned off, followed by the sounds of a little boy slamming his way through various rooms.

"Denise, can you go get some drinks ready please? There's the delivery guy." Booth went back to the door to greet dinner.

As soon as the box changed hands, he could hear his son running down the stairs.

"Is she here yet? I'm all clean Daddy! Yum! I smell pizza, my FAVORITE!" Parker ran into the kitchen. "Hey, who are you? How'd you get in…"

"You must be Parker. I'm your daddy's girlfriend Denise. I'm going to have dinner with you tonight."

Booth made it into the room in time to see tears, and outrage break out on Parker's face.

"What's wrong Bub? This is the friend I told you about. This is Denise."

"Where is she? You said she would be here."

"Who Parker? I told you that my girlfriend was coming to meet you. This is her, Denise. Say hello Parker."

"No."

"What? Don't be rude Parker. She is a guest, and you need to be polite, say hello."

"No. You lied Daddy. You said Dr. Bones was coming… she's your girlfriend. And this," the little boy was glaring at the adults, "This is not Dr. Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews… I am overwhelmed, truly…. _

**Disclaimer: Characters still not mine ( with one exception). ****:)**

**

* * *

Booth was stunned. "Parks, you know that Dr. Bones and I are just partners. We are friends too, but that's it. And she has plans tonight, so we are going to eat with Denise, all right?"**

At that point, Denise took it upon herself to go over to the distraught child. She tousled his combed hair, pinched his cheek. Spoke in the insincere manner that kids can spot a mile away. "Your father talks about you all the time Parker. I'd like to spend some time with you, get to know you a little more."

Parker pulled back. Started stomping towards the stairs he had just raced down. He grabbed something from the hall table, and began thumping his way up.

"NO. I want Dr. Bones. I saw her today after school, and she told me that she was not doing anything special tonight…"

"PARKER BOOTH, you get right back down here and apologize. Then we are all sitting down to eat."

Parker turned at the top of the stairs. Looked down at Booth with a mutinous glare. "I am not hungry Daddy." And he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

In record time, Booth was at the door. Parker had locked it, his father was completely shocked. Never had he imagined a reaction like this from his sweet little boy.

"Parker, I am going to count to three, and you better open the door, or Daddy is going to break it down. And that will make me very upset. One… …. Two… …"

"Dr. Bones says you hurt yourself when you break down doors." Came Parker's reply, followed by beeps.

"How did you…? When did she tell…? What do you have in there? Parker, answer me."

"Brennan," came a muffled sound.

"You took my cell phone? Parker Booth! You know what… fine! Talk to Bones, then you will march yourself back downstairs and join us for dinner."

…

"Brennan. Is someone there? Anyone? Booth?"

"Hi Dr. Bones," Parker was sniffling into the phone.

"Parker?! What's wrong? Are you all right? Is your dad ok?"

"Dr. Bones, he said you were coming for dinner, but it's not you. I want you to be here, not her."

"What? Parker, that made no sense. Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"He lied to me, and now he is pretty mad at me too."

"Parker, can I talk to your father?"

"I'm locked in the bathroom Dr. Bones. And I don't wanna give him the phone."

"Why are you locked in the bathroom? Can you calm down for me Parks? I'm on my way over to see you, ok? Deep breaths, stay where you are. I'll be there soon."

"He's really mad."

"Don't worry about that, we'll fix it. Just stay where you are, call me back if you need to, but I will be right there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, most of it is not mine.**

Booth was fuming. He sat down with a huff.

"I am really sorry about this, Denise. He has never acted this way before. And I don't know where the idea of Bones coming got into his head."

"Oh, Seeley, he just doesn't know me. I'm sure he'll come around, especially when we don't give into the tantrum. It's just a ploy to get your attention. Ignore it, I'm sure he'll be down here soon."

Just then, the front door flew open, and then slammed shut. An outraged woman stood in the living room, quickly scanning the room. Her red hair flying everywhere, her steel-toed combat boots started striding up the stairs when she did not find what she was looking for, not bothering to acknowledge the other people in the house.

"Bones! What do you think…?"

Not breaking her stride, the reply was curt. "I just got a call from your poor son- who is very upset Booth. What were you thinking, locking him in a room? Is this some new parenting technique?"

"What? No…. I mean, wait, I did NOT lock my son in the bathroom. He did it himself."

She reached the top of the staircase, and turned to face him. He visibly cringed as her steely gray gaze met his face. He cautiously started to follow her, then stopped.

"And did you stop and think about why he would resort to that Booth? You lied to him? You hurt him." Brennan gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Parker, it's me. Dr. Bones. Can you let me in please?"

Booth was shocked. She said she disliked that name… and yet she was Dr. Bones to his son.

The door opened a crack, and before Booth could get to it, Brennan had slipped in and locked it behind her.

Brennan sat herself on the floor. "Hey buddy. I'm here now, what's going on?" She pulled the little boy into her lap. "I thought you loved these nights with your dad."

"Dr. Bones… I don't like her. She looks fake… her eyes are scary, sh…she pinched my cheek, an…and she messed up my hair. Daddy said his girlfriend was coming. But that other lady showed up instead. Not you… and I want you."

Things started to make sense to Brennan.

"Parker, your daddy must think this lady is special if he wants you to meet her. You might even like her, if you give her a chance."

"No, I don't think so Dr. Bones. She talks to me like some of Mommy's guy friends do. They don't like me, they just pretend so Mommy will like them more. I get in the way. I want that lady to leave."

Seeing that they were getting no where, Brennan's brain went into overdrive. What do you do with a stubborn boy? When he was not your son? Then an answer hit her.

"Let's make a deal, Parker. You go downstairs, eat dinner with your father and h..his friend."

"I don't wanna."

"You do this, and we can go to the museum tomorrow. I will get us into to see the new dinosaur exhibit; just came in, no one else has seen it yet."

His eyes lit up, and the he looked down. "But Dr. Bones, I really don't like her."

She hugged Parker closer, and then stood up. "Parker, you will not always like every person you meet, sometimes you just have to grin and bear it. So, do we have a deal?"

"I really get to see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I promise that will happen."

He sighed. "Ok… we got a deal. Shake on it, Dr. Bones?"

She laughed. "All right Parker. Wash your face, I'll go talk with your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still mostly not mine.**

_Thank you all. I think this might be it….._

* * *

Brennan quietly made her way downstairs. Truth be told, she had not really been allowed to get to know Denise; but from what little she had observed and assessed, she shared Parker's opinion.

She rounded the corner to the living room. They were on the couch, Denise snuggled into his side. Booth just looked distracted. He tried to jump up when she came into the room. But a certain blond was weighing him down.

"Bones, did you talk to him? Where is he? I don't understand why he's acting like this… You… you believe me, that I did not lock him in there, right?" Panic was streaking through his eyes with that last question.

"Baby, it's not your fault. You need to stop worrying.." Denise was leaning in closer. Trying to be supportive, as a show for his partner.

Brennan held up a hand. "I spoke to him, and we made a deal. He will come down, he will eat dinner with you. Tomorrow, he and I are going to the museum for a special tour." She was looking primarily at Booth, could see Denise beside him. Her voice had that frosty quality laced through it.

"Wait a minute, Bones. I had plans fro tomorrow. I thought we would go to the park, have fun. The three of us." He was looking at Denise for the last comment.

"Good luck changing his mind Booth." She looked at him, smiled the professionally distant smile, and whispered not to quietly. "Parker does not like her, Booth. He is giving you one night.." her gaze swept over the two of them. "Call me if things change, you still have my number on quick dial I assume." She turned to leave.

"It's speed dial Bones."

"Hold on a minute," Denise stood up. Frustration evident in her colored eyes. "What gives you the right to dictate to Seeley what he does with his son? You have no rights here, no parental rights at all. And for the record, we were doing fine before you got here. Parker is just acting out for attention, now that his father has found someone to spend time with."

Brennan spun around, "I know that right now there is an intuitive seven year old boy upstairs that knows you are only here to get into his father's underwear. You have no incentive beyond that to get to know Parker."

She walked to the door. Turned and looked at Booth. "You really do have a thing for lawyers, don't you?"

* * *

True to his agreement, Parker made an appearance. Was quiet through dinner, afterwards, he grabbed his basket of dinosaurs. Started going through them one by one. Denise followed him, determined to get somewhere with the child.

"Seeley, doll. We'll take some drinks out here, ok? So Parker, which is your favorite dinosaur?"

Parker pretended to not hear the question. He seemed completely absorbed in studying his toys. His father came into the room with the drinks. He took one look at Parker's face and mentally groaned. There was only one place his son would have picked up that look of complete and utter concentration; along with the ability to seemingly block out everything around him.

He was spending way to much time with the squints.

"Parker, Denise asked you a question. Please answer her."

That brought Parker out of his intense examination. "What? I didn't hear anything… I was ecksaming my models… What question?"

Denise rolled her eyes. "I asked which was your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite. They are all great."

"Oh come on. You mean you like the scary T-Rex, just as much as the sweet tric?"

Booth could place that disgusted look anywhere. God knows he had seen it enough. Before he could interfere, Parker got up.

"The right names are Tyrannosaurus Rex and triceratops. Only un-maginable and dumb Hollywood type people say those other names. Dr. Bones and Dr. Jack say so. How am I 'posed to learn if you don't say the right words?" He looked at Booth. "Daddy I am tired. Can I go to bed? I've gotta look thru my book too. Dr. Bones said the Jeffersonian got a new dinosaur, and I get to see it tomorrow."

Booth was biting back something between a horrified snort and a chuckle. Man, his boy really spent to much time with Bones.

"Well, I guess it's ok. But Bub, I was thinking we might take Denise to the park tomorrow. Show her the bike trail, or the playground."

Parker looked between Booth and Denise, who was sporting a falsely enthusiastic smile, and was rolling her eyes.

And then he sighed. In his best grown-up tone, he replied, "No thank you, Daddy. Dr. Bones and I have plans for tomorrow."

Then the little boy took himself upstairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has been so long. Just a little lost on where to go from here... This chapter might not be as good as others, but I do have more ideas to go on. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: Still not mine (most of it anyway).**

* * *

Morning light crept through the blinds in Booth's room. He was staring at the ceiling. Still going over last night. After Parker left, Denise tried her seduction tricks. He drew the line there. It was one thing to let her meet his son, which did not turn out the way he had hoped. But quite another to make out (or more) with him in the house.

So, he sent her home. No definite plans for today for the two of them, just Parker.

'_I can't believe he called Bones. And she responded. I don't get why he was acting _

_that. Maybe Rebecca has had to deal with this too. I mean, her boy toys meet _

_Parker all the time. What Denise said made sense. It could just be a jealous cry _

_for atten...'_

Footsteps down the hall brought Booth out of his thoughts.

_'Parker. Oh well, might as well get up and get ready. I wonder if I could talk him _

_into the park, just him and me.'_

With that potential idea brewing, Booth swung himself out of bed. Went to find his son, hoping they could just hang out. Just the two of them.

"Bub, where are you? Hey, you know I was thinking, maybe today we could..."

Booth reached the living room. And groaned. There would be no reasoning with his son today. Parker had just come in from the kitchen. He already had a t.v. tray set up with his favorite cereal, he was now carrying out his sippy cup or orange juice.

He has gotten dressed already. Cargo pants and a navy colored t-shirt, a shirt that had the Jeffersonian logo on the front.

The television, that used to be on Saturday morning cartoons, was on the Discovery channel, where Terry and Bindi Irwin were sharing insights of some wild critter.

Booth glanced at the door.

_'Damn those squints.'_

A backpack was waiting, right next to a beat up pair of work boots.

"What Daddy? Are you ready for breakfast? We've gotta go soon."

"What are those?" Pointing at the boots and the backpack. "And where did you get that t-shirt?"

"That's my stuff for the museum. I need to be ready... George changes things today. I got the shirt yesterday. I was gonna show you, but I forgot."

"Where did you get it exactly?"

"Duh, Daddy. See the back? On Fridays my after school group goes to the Jeffersonian."

Parker half turned. The back of the t-shirt said "**Jeffersonian Explorer Club**"

"So that's where you saw Bones yesterday." Booth was feeling a little foolish. How had he not known about this?

"Yeah, she stopped by to say hi. Angela is with us almost every week, and Dr. Jack is gonna let us play with bugs next time!"

Booth just stood there. Vague memories of Rebecca explaining this new science outreach program that the school was trying, He remembered signing a form. Wasn't really paying attention, he and Denise had been meeting that evening for the third... maybe fourth time. But that would mean...

"How long have you been doing this Parker?"

Parker looked shocked. "Daddy... it's been all year. Mommy signed me up for the summer group too, 'cuz school is almost out. We get to go on field trips! I wanted to go every day, but Mommy and Angela said I should do some other things. Dr. Bones and I picked out soccer, and the park is getting horses to ride, so I'm gonna try that with Angela. We're gonna get Dr. Bones to go to!"

Visions of Bones in tight fitting riding clothes were now running through Booth's head. Wait a minute... they had the summer planned already from the sounds of it.

"What about baseball Parker? And you'll want time to relax, right? It's your summer vacation."

"Daddy, we've got it all set. Go get ready! I have to go soon!!"

"Bub, I've been thinking that we would just hang out today. We didn't get much a chance to spend time together last night, and I want to spend the day with you. But Daddy doesn't really feel like seeing dinosaurs today. Maybe next week. It's a beautiful day outside, we can go for a bike ride, feed the ducks in the park..." These were two of Parker's favorite weekend activities.

Parker looked horrified. "Oh no Daddy. I wanna go with Dr. Bones. It's gonna be just me and her. Did she say you could go? 'Cuz you're no fun at the museum."

"You... you don't want me to come with you today?" Booth was stunned. First last night, now this? What had he done to his little boy?

"No Daddy, you can call- what's her name again? Now hurry up! I don't wanna be late!" Parker was pushing Boot toward the stairs, to his room. "Get dressed! Dr. Bones will be waiting for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

__

I'm not sure that this is any good, usually I am not to good at dialogue, so here is some more... let me know how you like it.

**Disclaimer: not mine... just the girlfriend- so far:)**

* * *

One quick shower later, grabbing a quick pop tart, and Parker literally pushing him out the door... Booth made a call.

"Hey Bones..."

"Booth, are you coming or not?"

"You want me to tag along? Parker kinda mentioned that he doesn't want me around."

"I meant are you on your way here. George is letting Parker and I have first digs."

"Dibs, Bones, dibs. And who is this George?"

Parker piped up. "George is AWESOME! He takes care of the science play room."

"He what?"

Bones started chuckling. "George is in charge of the interactive exhibit center at the museum. One of his chief duties is to redistribute the fossil remains in the excavation exhibit. He finished last night, and he is giving Parker and I the chance to examine it first. But you are late."

"Oh... that's what he does. Well, we are almost there. And hey, I want to ask you, where did Parker get the boots and the backpack?"

"Well, Rebecca asked what footwear he should have to be an authentic field scientist. So Angela and I went shopping with her and Parker to find appropriate work boots. Angela got him the backpack, Dr. Goodman got him the miniature dig kit."

"The what? Hang on, we just pulled into the parking lot." He clipped the phone shut, pulled up into a parking space and turned to face Parker.

"What did Bones mean by a dig kit, Bub? Maybe I'll stick around and help."

Parker was out of his booster seat, was grabbing his pack. "Let me out Daddy. I'll show you tonight. There's Dr. Bones! Have a good day! We'll call you when we're done!" Then the boy was gone. Flying over to his father's partner, gave her a big hug. With just a wave to the SUV, they both turned and started walking towards the museum entrance.

Booth just sat and watched as two of the special people in his life walked hand in hand. Away from him. Daydreams began to spin in his mind, where he was included. He could picture the three of them, Parker in the middle, like any other family going toward a day of discovery. Laughing at inside family jokes, squeezing Parker's hand, opening the door and breathing in Bones' perfume as she walked by him...

Then his cell phone rang, bursting the fantasy bubble he was in.

"Hello Denise. Yeah, I just dropped him off, no- he didn't want me to stay. So yeah, I'm alone. That would be great. I'll pick you up. I'm headed over now."

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing?"

"What was that, honey?" The two of them had decided on a picnic in the park. They had their blanket spread out beside a fountain, both were laying down, staring at the sky.

"I was just wondering what Parker and Bones are doing right now. Did I tell you he did not want me to go with them? Why is that? When did I get to be the uncool Dad? Oh, and then he tells me that he has been in this science club for almost seven months. I don't remember anything about that."

"Baby, calm down. You aren't uncool, he's just having a hard time adjusting to you having someone else in your life And why should you know about an after school club? Aren't school related activities arranged by his mother? You're probably not missing anything at all. You are an active man, you teach him active things. Football, you take him biking, that kinda stuff. He'll turn back to that stuff, you'll see, this is just a phase."

Booth was staring at the clouds. How could she be so dense about this? "Why shouldn't I know what my son does after school? Or in school? I am his father. He told me today that Angela talked him into horseback riding, and Bones is getting him to play soccer! They have his whole summer planned practically!"

Denise snuggled into his chest. "That is wrong Seeley. I don't get it, what does your partner have to do with this? Parker is your son, and I thought you said his mother didn't really like her."

"I don't know. I should talk to Rebecca about it. I'll do that..." He lost himself in his own thoughts.

She crept up his chest, started to kiss her way up his neck. Breathing into his ear, "Maybe we could go back to your place, spend the rest of the day..."

Booth's cell rang out. His hand was at his ear, he started to stand up. Denise sliding off of him, forgotten.

"Booth. You're almost done? Ok, Bub. I'll be there in an hour. Yep, I'll be out front. Yeah, we can go to the diner for dinner. No problem. Umm... if she wants to, yeah, Bones can come too. I'll see you in a little while. Love you, Parker. Bye."

"So I guess our picnic is over?" Violet eyes were filling with fake tears. "We didn't get a lot of time together."

"I've gotta go. I'll get there just in time, after I drop you off... We're taking Bones to dinner."

"What? I want to go then."

"Excuse me?" Booth looked blankly at her.

"I want to go with you. If you are bringing your partner, then I feel that your girlfriend should be included too."

"I... I don't think that's a good idea Denise. Not tonight."

"Seeley, both your son and your partner need to get used to me being around. I am a part of your life now, a big part... This will be good."

"Babe, I know they do, but I have to take it slow with both of them." _Or I might lose her._

"So it's decided, I'm coming."

Resigned to not winning this "discussion", Booth sighed. "Fine, but just dinner." _This is going to be mistake._


	7. Chapter 7

_This may not be anything you want to read... but I have a plan, so bear with me, I beg you all :) Sorry it rambles & is a bit awkward in places, & then it got kinda long on me..._

_**Disclaimer: Mostly not mine. It belongs to Fox...**_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I can go, right? You'll come with me, won't you? We'll... hey! What's _she_ doing here?"

"Denise wanted to go to dinner with us. Go where, Parker?

Parker clammed right up. He got into the SUV without another word, scowling all the while. Denise just played with a lock of her hair, looking bored.

Booth shut the door, turned to see Bones. Surprise on her face. Booth looked between her and the car, where her seat was currently occupied. "Umm, do you need a ride Bones?"

Shaking her head, she looked at him. "No, ah I guess... no thank you. Maybe this was a mistake, I'll just see you..."

"NO! I mean, no, please? Parker really wanted you to come with us." Those brown eyes were pleading with her.

Unable to meet his eyes any longer, Brennan looked at the ground. "Fine, but I'll meet you there in a little while. I have to get some things from my office."

"Ok Bones. Thank you, at least he'll be good with you."

* * *

As the three of them entered the diner, both father and son veered to the opposite end of the restaurant. Denise looked slightly confused.

"Don't you usually sit over there? Look, the same table is open."

Covering Parker's mouth before he could speak, Booth replied, " We just thought a change of pace was in order. See if things are any different over here."

He ushered Parker into a booth and automatically went to follow him.

"No Daddy. Sit next to her. I want Dr. Bones to sit here."

Booth realized quickly how that would have ended up. _'Thank God for Parker's mouth.'_

"Yeah, Seeley, sit over here with me." He complied, and the waitress came over to see them.

"Three for dinner?"

"Ah, no. Dr. Brennan will be joining us, Cathy. She'll be here shortly, but I think we are set to order."

"Ok, Agent. What'll ya'll have?"

About fifteen minutes later, Brennan walked in. Did a double take and scanned the diner. Blinking in confusion, she made her way over.

"Booth, why are you sitting here? We always sit over there."

Violet eyes looked amused, Booth looked stranded. "I just thought a change would be nice tonight Bones. And here we are, dinner will be here soon. I ordered you your salad and tea."

"I tried to talk him into waiting. A man never knows what a woman really wants to eat, right? I mean... these two are going to be stuffed, they ordered a large plate of fries to go with the huge burgers they wanted. Can you believe that? If I ate that, well, I'd actually have to use my gym membership," Denise rolled her eyes and was half laughing at her own little joke.

Just then, their orders arrived. Brennan grabbed a fry as the plate was set down, and critically eyed the loaded chef salad that was Denise's. The salad that barely hit the table before she was dumping on creamy dressing. Then came a bowl of soup and bread.

Denise had on a dumbfounded look when Brennan put the fry in her mouth, as the boys were digging right into their food. "My metabolism can handle a few fries, and I trust Booth with ordering my meals. He understands that I do not want to be weighed down by so many calories this time of the day." She shifted her attention to Booth, effectively blocking any further discussion with Denise. "Did Parker tell you about his day?"

"I was waiting for you Dr. Bones. Daddy, it was GREAT! So much fun. The new dinosaur is a stegosaurus, and it is HUGE." Parker was gesturing with his hands full of fries. "And George tried really hard to fool us; but we found the skeletons in the dig place..."

He went on, going a mile a minute. Booth was grinning ear to ear. This was his little boy. Denise's eyes were glazing over as she munched her way through her meal. Booth looked quickly at Brennan, but their eyes locked. Nothing else registered until Parker's voice got a little louder.

"And I have a 'mission sheet for you to sign. Can I go Daddy, PLEASE?! You can go too."

"Whoa, Bub. That sounded like a busy day. But go where? What am I signing up for?"

"The Explorer Club is going camping in two weeks, and I really, REALLY want to go, BAD! Can I, please?"

"Can I see the paper, buddy? Looks like this is on Memorial Day weekend. Two nights. Camping. And you want me to go with you?"

"I called Mommy already. She says she doesn't go camping, and it'll be more fun with you anyway, Daddy." He was working his own lost puppy dog look, and his father was not completely immune. Booth's chest puffed a little with pride. His boy did want him around to do things.

Denise perked up at this exchange. "I remember camping when I was younger. Great locations, fantastic lodges. Cozy fireplaces, comfy beds. Taking a stroll down trimmed paths... maybe end up at a great beach for a while... ah, good times in nature."

She was then looking at three horrified faces staring at her.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What does this trip entail Bones? Where are we going? The form says this is sponsored by the Jeffersonian."

"It is. Angela and Hodgins have been arranging it. Small land reserve in Virginia, about 100 acres. Small lake completely within the borders. Lots of learning experiences, trust exercises, fun activities. Fishing, canoeing, there is a rock wall and plenty of trails for us to work on map reading and compass points. It'll be good, get the kids out of the city for a weekend."

"That sounds awesome. Who else is going? Are you?"

"I know Ang and Hodgins are going. Dr. Goodman and his family. I am not sure how many others will be there, it's open to the whole group. But, yes, given my past experiences, I will be going as well to help out."

Booth was already signing the form. Not even looking at what line he was on. Turned to Denise. "This is gonna be great. Do you think you'll want to come too? I love doing this kind of stuff, but Parker hasn't been old enough to enjoy it."

Brennan looked down at her watch. "Parker, why don't you go look at the dessert counter, and tell Cathy what you want. Pick out some pie for your father, I assume he'll want some too."

The youngster gladly climbed over her and ran over to the display case.

"Booth, I think we need to talk." Again, both partners had excluded the now fuming blond, who was starting to get an idea of how close these people were.

"Wh-why? Thanks for today Bones. I mean, he's almost acting like himself again."

Brennan reached over and took one of his hands. Lowered her voice. "I don't want to talk here. But think about this, ok? Parker wants to spend time with you, and she doesn't look like she'd enjoy this experience very much." Eyes flickered quickly over to Denise and then focused back on Booth.

"Hold on! If Seeley wants me to go, then I'm there. Parker will get used to me, he will love me. Everybody does. You don't know what I'd like, and camping is not that strenuous. If you think you can do it, then so can I, it's not that hard. I mean, you just sit in your lab all day, unless Seeley is rescuing you from some trouble you've managed to get into..."

The partners simultaneously turned and stared at her. Booth was shocked, a sinking feeling started in his stomach.

_'Here we go...we almost made it... but that was not good.'_

Brennan's stare had Denise frozen. Those gray-blue eyes were flat, unreadable. Booth glanced quickly and was torn between wanting to run for cover, and wanting to hold her until her eyes thawed and she came back to him. This look was the aloof Dr. Temperance Brennan; the person that grad students, co-workers, anyone at a dig site feared and obeyed at all costs.

"I do not believe that you are qualified to understand the energy it takes to perform any aspect involved with any of my jobs." She stood up, her walls softening a little for Booth. "I have to leave."

"Bones, don't go like this. She didn't mean it, she doesn't know..."

Her expression was amused, but chilly at the same time. "Actually, Ang and I are going out tonight, some new club she wanted to try out. I have to get ready, or she'll redress me. Here, George wanted you to have this."\

She handed him a card, walked over to Parker, said good-bye and then left without a backwards glance.

His cell phone was out before she hit the door. He ignored the manicured hand that was on his arm, vying for attention.

"Angela?"

"Booth, what's wrong? Is Brennan ok? What about Parker?"

"They're fine Angela, listen, we were out to dinner..."

"You took her to dinner? Finally, you dumped that..."

"No, Parker and I were meeting Bones for dinner, and Denise is with me."

"Oh, sorry about that last part then. So what's up? Parker acting out again?"

"How did you... never mind. Denise said something to Bones, and she left, saying that you guys were going out. So where are you going? Is it safe? No trying to get her to.."

"She didn't want to go out tonight, not that I didn't try. Wait, she's using me as an excuse? Well I better get dressed then, 'cuz I am dragging her out now. Thanks Booth, way to be a pal. Maybe I can get her to hook up with..."

"ANGELA, don't you dare do any..."

"Anything you wouldn't do? Sweetie, you are the one with the girlfriend, remember? Do you think that's easy for her? I've gotta go, Booth. Have a good night." And her phone disconnected, leaving Booth feeling a tiny bit scared, jealous and a little angry at the woman who hung up on him, and at the one digging her nails into his arm.

"Baby, what's..."

"Don't Denise. You know, I think we're done for tonight. I'll take care of the bill and get Parker's dessert, why don't you go to the car?"

Denise was floored. He never spoke to her like that. She couldn't grasp the fact that he was becoming more himself... but she did as he asked, pouting all the way.

As Booth waited to be rung up, he looked at the card she left. Inside was a tourist picture. One of Parker. He was smiling into the camera, a brush and trowel in his hands. Booth smiled, brushed his thumb over the picture. It shifted to reveal a second photo. The next one must have been taken right after they finished their "dig". Both Brennan and Parker were grinning huge smiles of accomplishment. Two pairs of eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Brennan was crouching down by a fully exposed fossil, and she was hugging Parker close.

_'That is one good looking family picture. To bad I wasn't there to watch. They both look like they were having a great time together.'_

The daydreams started again as he and Parker left for the SUV. Both lost in various thoughts about their favorite scientist.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the reviews... they mean a lot. I'm winging it at this point- it may disappoint you, but..._

**Disclaimer: majority of this, not mine.**

* * *

The night seemed to drag, and at the same time it seemed to fly. They dropped Denise off, neither Booth boy was able to speak to her during the drive to her home.

"Call me, baby. Maybe we can get togeth..."

"I've got stuff to do tomorrow. I'll call you Monday."

'_Maybe. Or then again, maybe not...'_

* * *

Booth and Parker spent the rest of the night by themselves. It had, honestly, been a long time since Parker had actually had his father's undivided attention. They went through his Explorer Club backpack , Booth did have to admit his son had some cool mini pieces of equipment. And Parker loved showing his Dad that he knew how to use everything.

They talked, they goofed off. They finished off their doggy bag desserts. They eventually made it to their respective beds, much later then usual. Before drifting off, Booth made a phone call that he had been dying to make all night.

His call went straight to voicemail, he did not bother leaving a message.

'_She's an adult. She can take care of herself. She's with Angela... Just 'cuz they found a mummy last time... It's a new club, they're fine."_

Sleep finally claimed him, but different scenarios were drifting through his dreams.

The next morning, he was awakened by a nightmare where Bones and Angela had been arrested, and no one called him. He automatically picked up his phone and hit 1.

"What...is...it?"

Relief flooded his brain, and his tone. "You made it home all right then? I called you last night, but just got you voicemail."

"Don't sound so rested, we just got in a couple of hours ago. Angela took my phone away... You just had to call her after I left, didn't you?"

"Well, Bones, you said you were going out with her, and you were upset when you left. I didn't want you to do anything foolish. And after the last time... I wanted to check on you. But what so you mean you just got in? Where are you?"

"After what, last time? It's not our fault we found that mummy, and I promise you we did not inhale anything to toxic at the club. The dancing was great, very stimulating. But right now, all I want is sleep."

"Ok... Listen, I've gotta bring Parker back to Rebecca after church, how 'bout after that I stop by with some food, maybe a movie?"

"Thanks Booth, really. But when I become fully conscious again, I have to work on my book. My plan is to box up in my apartment, and concentrate on nothing but that. I have a deadline to make."

"It's hole up in your apartment, Bones. And I thought your deadline was Friday."

"It was," she sounded half asleep. "But then Parker called me. And I couldn't focus after that. So I called my editor on my way to your place and asked for an extension. They gave me until tomorrow morning."

"And then you ended up spending the whole time with Parker? You could have put him off Bones..."

"No, Booth. He sounded like he needed me. And yesterday... it was good for me, I needed that as much as he did. It was nice to view science as fun again. Not just work, you know? Besides, I have today, if I ever get some sleep."

"All right, I can take a hint. Thank you for everything you did this weekend Bones. And I'm really sorry about what she said..."

"You're welcome Booth, don't worry about it. She's just scared." The phone disconnected then, but it sounded like she was already asleep.

_'Scared of what?'_

He was smiling though as he closed his phone and went to get Parker ready to face the day.

* * *

After breakfast, they attended mass. Late morning found the Booth boys pulling up in front of the house that Rebecca, Brent and Parker moved into three months ago.

Parker went running into the house, Rebecca came out, an amused smile on her face. "Hi Seeley. You look tired."

"Not to bad. Can we talk for a few minutes, Bec?"

"Sure. Would you like to come in, or are you going to have to leave in a hurry?"

"Ah, no. I'd, I think I'd really like to come in. I have nothing planned today, and I haven't seen the new place yet."

They went in, there was a quick tour given by the whirlwind that was Parker.

"Hey, Parker? Can you go start a movie? Your Dad and I need to talk for a little while."

"K, Mommy." He ran to each of them, gave them both huge hugs, and then ran out of the room.

Booth sighed. This was the son he loved to be with; come to think of it, he had been with that boy in a long time.

"What's on your mind Seeley?"

"Well, I have questions about Parker's behavior. He was acting up all weekend. He was rude, to not only me, but to Denise. I was wondering if he was like that when you were with Drew, or now with Brent?"

"He acted out a little, but both of them got to know Parker. They've spent time with just him, fun time. We still make time to have family time. But he's not used to sharing you Seeley. He's really missed you these past few months; you've been a little distant lately, and he's trying to get your attention back."

"I haven't neglected..."

"I didn't say you were. But there is a new woman in your life, and you've gotten caught up in that. I know that you love him, and he loved you... and you are great when you are together. It's just getting you there for the extra stuff; that's the hard part lately."

"About the extra stuff... What's this soccer program, and the horseback riding? It sounds like his whole summer is planned." Booth didn't want to being up the Explorer Club being news to him- that would just be embarrassing.

"It's not the whole summer. When we moved here, the area Welcome Wagon Committee came over to greet us, and help us settle in. There is a great community center nearby that runs several activities. All kinds of different activities, like the soccer and the riding. All kinds of other sports, sewing, cooking- the list goes on for a while. These programs change seasonally. You should have seen everything that Parker wanted to sign up for. Temperance and Angela talked him into narrowing it down."

"Temperance? When did that start? And how do you know Angela?"

She laughed. "Remember the weekend we moved? Our moving company had lost our 'reservation' for the vans. I tried calling your phone, it was off. So I called Temperance. That's the number you gave me if I couldn't reach you. I explained our situation, and Angela must have heard everything. They all came over. Temperance, Angela, Jack- even _Cam _came. And they brought vans with them. They helped finish packing, and helped load and unload the vans. It was a god send. I mean, I knew them vaguely from the Explorer club, and Parker loves them all, but it was mind blowing the way they dropped everything to help the mother of your child."

Booth was floored. This was the first he had heard about this. And it showed on his face. "You've gone shopping with..."

"Angela and I get along great. We could go shopping together anytime. The three of us went out to get Parker some stuff to get dirty in. She really loves him Seeley. Angela and I may have taken her to the mall, but she bought everything for our son. The best work boots, clothes, a hat. Even a sleeping bag, which seemed funny at the time, but then I heard about that camping trip. I think she's excited to go on that with him."

"Yeah, I signed the form. I think Denise and I are both going to go."

"Are you sure about that? Angela told me what they were planning, literally camping outside, in tents. Fishing, eating what you catch. Hiking around with bugs, no electricity..."

"So I am not going to bother asking why you aren't going."

"No thank you. I love having my modern conveniences. I am a city girl, through and through. I leave the nature stuff to you. But are you sure that the girlfriend can take it? From what I've heard, she's a girly girl."

"It's only two nights, and she wants to go; so she says. It'll be a good bonding experience for the three of us."

"But Temperance is going."

"She said she was tagging along to help... What would that have to do with the three of us?"

"In case you haven't noticed Seeley, your son loves that woman. I think if he could, he'd spend all his time with her. I may as well be on another planet when he sees her."

"He's like that with you too? That makes me fell better, actually."

Rebecca laughed. "I can't explain it, but they hit it off, and that is good enough for me."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry this has taken so long..._

_**Disclaimer: Mostly belongs to Fox and other creative geniuses.**_

* * *

_The_ next two weeks seemed to fly by. Booth and Denise were having some issues. She was having a hard time accepting his seemingly new interest in his son's life. Add to that, a difficult case where he and Bones spent days, and a couple of nights together. Phone calls were brief, visits getting fewer in number. But she still insisted on accompanying he and Parker on their camping trip.

The night before the outing, Parker was off the walls. Rebecca had dropped him off early, saying that she couldn't keep up with him, and that she would see him Monday afternoon.

"Daddy, do you have everything packed? Dr. Goodman and Dr. Jack went over things with us. We have our boots, some clothes, my sleeping bag. Look at the cool canteen Dr. Bones gave me!"

"That's great Parker. Let's take a look at the rest of your gear, ok?"

They had everything down to a pack each. Booth showed Parker how the extra straps on the top held the sleeping bag in place. And how they would carry their canteens to leave their hands free. Clothing was a minimum. It was only two nights, they could stay in the same clothes, layering was a must though. Parker thought that was cool. When they had everything packed up, there was even extra room in each bag; just in case they needed to carry some extra supplies.

They went to bed early. Parker was up at the literal crack of dawn. "DADDY!! Today's the DAY! C'mon on! Let's go!"

Wiping his sleep gritty eyes, Booth laughed. "We don't have to leave for quite a while yet, Bub. Go get dressed, ok? We'll have a good breakfast and double check our stuff, then we can pack the car."

Things were falling into place according to plan. They were actually on time, getting the SUV loaded, and getting Parker to focus on getting himself buckled in took a surprisingly small amount of time. They were pulling out of the driveway, discussing how Dr. Bones would be there, she was just driving her own car today. Looking over at her passenger seat, Booth suddenly remembered a pesky, yet important bit of information. That one slight issue that was like a single black cloud on the perfect horizon.

He looked down at his phone, noticed a missed text message.

**"I'll see you there babe".**

_'__Damn, she remembered. Well, serves you right, you didn't exactly deal with this mess... Maybe this will be good. We've been doing everything she likes, and it's time she returned the favor- right? Right. I love the outdoors, and being active. Hopefully things go well. I'm sure it will be... She'll want to avoid a scene. Everything will be great.'_

He and Parker pulled into the welcome center. There were several other cars already parked, and then there was...

"DR. BONES! Daddy I see her! She came... I want to show her my pack!"

"Slow down, Bub. Let me get..."

He had stopped the vehicle, which was good, because Parker was out of his booster seat, and then the SUV in record time. He was running over to Brennan as Booth managed to get out. His kids was dragging her over as he opened the back of his car.

"Sorry Bones, he's a little excited."

"No problem. He says he wants to show me his backpack."

"Here you are Bub. I wasn't quite sure what to pack, you said two nights.."

"Daddy says I can wear the same clothes... but I have my bathing suit, and a towel, and LOOK, I 'membered my canteen!"

"Good job Parker! you guys look like you have some extra room in your packs for some other things... like maybe a tent," she looked at Booth. "Or maybe two."

"You need help carrying tents?"

"It is astounding how much stuff people pack for two nights. It's not like we are camping in the jungle. At least there are a few people here that know they can get by without a full luggage set and electricity. Look at that person over there. We are backpacking for two days. How are you going to conceivably drag that suitcase? What kind of imbecile believes backpacking requires so much..."

The over-packed camper turned. Familiar blond curls whisked across professionally tanned shoulders. Brennan, Booth and Parker instinctively moved closer together. Mouths open, stunned expressions. Booth had to elbow Brennan, and then Parker, as they started giggling.

In front of them, in brand new white sneakers, and a new looking pair of hip-hugging jeans; was Denise. Her top was a tiny t-shirt that barely hit her mid section. Make up perfectly applied, hair pulled back in a perfect tail.

She preened for a moment, then stared back at the three people standing by the SUV. She heard a faint click, and turned in time to see an attractive, dark haired woman snapping a photo.

"Great family picture Bren. This baby is getting framed."

Denise spun back around. All three were dressed in plain t-shirts, layered above muscle shirts. Flannel, long sleeved shirts were tied identically around three waists, cargo pants in different shades of khaki and olive green were comfortably worn, the pockets bulging a little with obvious use. Scuffed, worn in hiking boots adorned all six feet. Pack frames that had seen several expeditions were waiting around them, hats sitting on top of them.

'_Jesus, they look like a damn L.L. Bean ad layout. Perfectly matched family, going for the perfect family outing. All they need is the damn dog...'_

Angela came running back, a chocolate lab in front of her, of leash. The dog ran right over to Parker. Sat, and as if on cue, turned to look at Angela. Who, of course, took another picture while laughing.

_'Well, that just figures. What the hell is going on? I thought we were spending the weekend away, and what is with those old backpacks? They're so bulky looking, and UGLY...'_

"Oh, I take it back Bren. This picture is much better. C'mon Hershey, your father is yelling for you." Seeing Brennan's questioning look, Angela smiled. "Hershey belongs to the park ranger here. Before I forget, here are your bandanas... we are orange this weekend."

Seeing a look of confusion clouding Denise's face, Booth looked at his partner and son. "Bones, can you load what you need in my pack, and Parker handle a few small things in his."

"I know how to balance packs, Booth. This is not my first camping excursion. Go help her, I think Jack or Goodman has an extra bag she could use. Parker, let's go and get some sunscreen and bug repellent on, ok? We'll leave you dad to get Denise ready."

Their little group split like a football team huddle. As Denise looked on, Brennan effortlessly swung Booth's pack across her shoulders. Parker grabbed his stuff and the two of them headed toward Angela and Jack.

Booth squared his shoulders, preparing for the argument that was coming.

"What are you doing here, Denise? I don't remember giving you any definite plans."

"You didn't, but I know you've been busy. So I called that Jeffersonian place and the receptionist person gave me all of the info. I needed."

"You did what? Why did they tell you anything?"

"I told them I was your girlfriend, and we were going with Parker. What? Don't you want me here, baby? Listen, I hope we have our own room, 'cuz I brought some stuff to make you drool."

"Ah, Denise? In case you haven't noticed... no cabins here. We are camping, as in tents. And I am sharing a tent with Parker."

"What do you mean, tents? They were serious about that? What is _she_ doing here then? Aren't we a little far from her precious lab? I understand you wanting to be here for Parker, and I am here for you, but why is she here?"

"She has a name Denise. Dr. Brennan, that is her name. She is here because she has lots of experience with real life 'roughing it'. And don't start, ok? You don't have to be here, really... I understand that this is not your kinda thing."

"Of course I am coming. I have my stuff, see?" She was gesturing at a large suitcase and an over the shoulder toiletry bag. "I even bought new shoes for our nature walk. Top of the line walking sneakers."

Booth was shaking his head. "Stay here a minute, ok? You might as well open the case, we have a lot of repacking to do." He started to walk away as Parker ran up to him.

"DADDY!" His arms were full of a semi-loaded bag.

"What's happening Parks? Did Bones get you all gooped up with whatever it is she..."

"Yep, sunscreen and bug 'pellent. Angie and Dr. Bones told me to give this to you. And they said to hurry."

Parker almost flung the bag at his father, and then ran back to his group.

Booth looked into the bag. Weighing it down was a pair of hiking boots that looked like they may fit Denise. And bright orange bandanas. Tucked in one of the boots was a note.

**'These should fit her, she's sharing your tent,make her pack light. Make sure she puts these on, we don't want you to lose her out here!"**

_'Thanks a lot ladies... Now how to get her to put them on..."_

He walked right back to the car.

"Ang and Bones sent you a pack and some boots. Try these on. And here are your "tags". Everyone has to be wearing one, the other goes on their pack."

"What are these? I have shoes Seeley. And the orange does not go with my outfit. Don't you want me to look pretty for your friends?"

"This is not a fashion show, honey. The orange marks you as part of our group. And the shoes... they look top of the line, and if they had been broken in, they'd be fine. I just don't want you to get..."

"I'm fine Seeley. This outfit is cute, and I am going to wear my own things, ok? Why did they send that ugly bag?"

"You can't take the suitcase into the woods Denise. We are literally just taking packs. So we need to go through this stuff and pack only the essentials, change of clothes, toothbrush, that kind of thing."

"What? This is preposterous! Where is the concierge? I need all of this Seeley! I put a lot of thought into everything I packed for this weekend, especially for our nights together."

"You mean our nights in a tent, with Parker? Sleep in your clothes Denise, that's what all of us are doing."

Their argument continued as the suitcase was opened. Booth gesturing wildly, Denise vehemently gesturing right back.

Angela, Jack and Brennan were standing at the edge of the group. Watching.

"Where's the trail mix? This is almost as good as some of your 'discussions' Dr. B." Blue eyes were twinkling with fun as Brennan just stared.

"I know, sweetie. It's like passing an accident. You know that you shouldn't be looking, but you can't help yourself. Get his attention though, we need to get going." The two of them headed back to group to do one last check and go over some announcements.

Brennan started walking towards her partner. She really did not want to interfere... but...

She settled for whistling instead. A piercing, attention grabbing whistle. As the two of them stopped talking and turned to look at Brennan, she swung her pack frame into place across her shoulders with practiced ease.

"We are leaving, catch up if you can."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all of the great reviews:) I am very glad that people are enjoying this.

**Disclaimer: Still the property of Fox :(**

* * *

Booth snapped the smaller backpack shut and tossed it on Denise. He was mindlessly following his partner. Watching as her pack settled across her shoulders. Her ground-eating strides getting her closer to the group. He paused only to grab his own bag; heavier than before, but he could easily manage it. There was his canteen and a big bottle of water with his stuff as well.

He glanced back kind of guiltily. For a moment; just a brief moment, he had forgotten his girlfriend. But what a perfect moment it was. Watching his partner get swallowed up into a spring green forest. Bright blue sky, bird songs everywhere. Just as he paused, remembering Denise, Brennan turned back and looked at him.

Booth could feel a tension growing inside of him. Who does he go to? Turn back, there is a beautiful blond walking towards him. Trying to do something that he enjoys, just to make him happy. Go forward though... and there is his partner. A true friend in every sense of the word. There was no trying to fit into his world, she already did. In a perfect way. Booth shook his head to clear his thoughts, which clouded again the second he looked in Brennan's direction. It was not just her waiting for him, Parker was with her.

"DADDY! Hurry up! We're waiting!"

* * *

The pace of the hike was set, of course, by the kids. It was easy going, full of laughter and picture taking. The group finally made it to a clearing where a low maze-like obstacle course had been set up; the end of it being on the opposite bank of a stream.

Angela stood in front of the course entrance on a stump. "Ok guys, here's our first challenge. But, before I get to that, I forgot to go over some very important items. As everyone knows, we are the orange group, please keep your things tagged. Park rangers will be around watching out for us." She held up one of her tags. "Orange tags, orange trail markers; keep that in mind too. Next item; we are really toughing this weekend out. No electricity, so I hope everyone came with batteries fully charged in your cameras, phones, etc. Our two semi-modern conveniences will be bathrooms and water spigots. There are porta-potties stationed through the park. Near them will be gravity fed water stations so we don't have to refill canteens from the streams and lake. Now; onto our first challenge. This maze is a trust building exercise. It will be done in pairs, adults can play too if they want. The trick is, one of you will be blindfolded while your partner leads you around the course. Any questions? Great. To demonstrate this, we will have Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan go first."

Angela was grinning ear to ear with her brilliant scenario.

"Ang, I think the children understand the concept..."

"Ah, come on Bones. Here's your blindfold." Booth was grinning almost as widely as Angela.

"Yeah, Dr. Bones, we want to see you did it." Parker was being egged on by all his adult leaders; Hodgins and Goodman being the closest to him. "You know Daddy won't let you get hurt, right?"

_'Damn that child with those brown, puppy eyes. You'd think Angela was channeling herself through him.'_

"Ok, Parker, you're right. Your Daddy won't let me get hurt." She stood still for the blindfold. To add a degree of difficulty, both still had their packs on. With hardly a word, just a hand between her pack and the small of her back, they began the maze. Tricky corners, rocks and branches to step over, roots making natural stairs in the ground leading toward the stream. As a flashy finale, Booth actually bypassed the bridge, and led her across the stepping stones.

They reached the other side of the stream, and he uncovered her eyes. The group was applauding for them. No missed steps, no accidents, the partners made it look easy. The trust that she had in him was absolute, and now everyone had seen that. All they had to show for the trip was a few water splashes on their jeans.

Booth smiled at her, that easy going smile she had not seen in so long. Then, he turned to the group. "Who can beat that? Any takers? Kids have to take the bridge.

He jumped back over the waterway, bringing the blindfold back to Angela. The kids had already partnered up, a couple starting the course. Booth walked over to Denise. "So, you game to try this babe? I won't let you fall in."

"Just partners, huh Seeley? So you think I'm blind? She practically melted into your hand. And what did that woman mean by porta-potties? You can not expect me to use one of those." Denise was harshly whispering at him. Her hair was a little frazzled and she was walking with a slight limp.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are just partners. And you insisted on coming out here. You don't have to use the facilities provided if you don't want to..."

"Thank GOD for that! I choose not to..."

"You can just duck behind a tree or bush. Try to avoid the shiny plants though. You really don't want poison ivy in that area." He blushed a little at that thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to everyone who sends a review... hope you are you all really enjoying this:) This seems off to me, but there are so many thoughts going through my head for upcoming chapters... so please let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer: not mine. if it were, the baseball games would not be on bonesday.**

* * *

The maze was a hit. A few minor spills, some scrapes on a couple of shins. But a lot of laughter for all. The kids had a ball, even more than a few adults tried it as well. Brennan had stayed on the exit side of the course, waiting for those people who completed the task. As more of the children joined her, they started going over some of the trail markers. The kids soaked up every word. Here was an adult not talking down to them, giving them hints that their parents were not getting. As more of the adults crossed the bridge, however, the attention spans began looking around the area.

One of the kids noticed bathroom stop number one, and the line began, for both the bathroom facility and the water spigot.

Parker and Brennan were filling their canteens as Booth and Denise made their way across the bridge. They were the last to cross, and Parker noticed right away that neither one of them was blindfolded.

"Dr. Bones? Why won't Denise play with us? The maze wasn't that hard, and Daddy wouldn't let her hurt herself. Why did she even have to come?"

"I think she came to be with your father. And with you. She might be a lot of fun Parker. I know it would mean a lot to your dad if you tried to spend time with them this weekend."

Parker's face was scrunched into an "eww" face at her words. "But why won't she play? We're here to have fun, right?"

"Some people have fun in different ways. Maybe this is not her kind of thing. This may be the first time she's ever done this before. She might try the next thing if you ask her." Parker looked up at her, his eyes big with disbelief.

"I don't wanna Dr. Bones. She gives me the shivers. And she's not talking to no one but Dad."

"Parker, she doesn't know anyone here, except your dad. Give them a chance, ok? It might not be so bad."

"So you say.." came a mutinous mutter.

Booth walked up, Denise firmly attached to his arm, again. "So, Bones- how full do you think you can get that canteen? It's overflowing."

Looking down, she laughed. Not her usual laugh that made his heart sing. more like a polite chuckle at a dinner party.

"Oops. The last time I used this, I was in Guatemala. I thought I had gotten all of the sand out of it, but I guess I didn't. Denise, I'm all set here, would you like to refill your bottle now? I'm sure your water is warm."

Denise was mouthing the word 'Guatemala' to Booth, and was startled to be directly addressed by the doctor. But she stepped forward to fill the bottle.

"It is warm actually. He gave some of his, and it was still kinda cold." She nudged Booth playfully after capping her newly full bottle. "I'd say he put ice in that ugly jug of his, but I'm not sure how he would get ice cubes into it." She was putting the water into the side pocket of her backpack.

Brennan looked baffled by the woman's statement. She gently pushed Parker forward. "Parker can tell you why." She looked around, "I have to check on Ang." She squeezed Parker's shoulder and walked away.

He gulped a little while the two adults looked at him. "The 'ugly' bottle is called a canteen. It has the dark covering to keep the inside dark, so the water stays cool. Your bottle is clear, so the sun hits it, making the water warm."

Booth was suitably impressed with his son's answer. Denise looked a little bored. Parker got a slightly evil look in his eye and continued. "Dr. Jack told us that the first canteens were really the stomachs of animals, the second covering was leather. he says that's where the shape came from too, you know, like a water balloon."

"Eww, Parker, that is disgusting." They had started walking again. "How much further are we going? My feet are killing me."

"We'll get to lake in probably an hour or so. Then we get to set up camp. Maybe get in some fishing. Bones might show me that fishing trick of hers."

"I can't wait Daddy! Angela says there's a beach. and Dr. Jack had some canoes brought over for us to use. Can we go in one?"

"I'm sure we will Bub."

They had reached a fork in the trail. Hodgins had stopped the group, telling them that he had gone through the trail earlier and placed den replicas for different animals along the way, so everyone should be on the lookout for them. The trail he led the way down was single file, slightly overgrown. But the kids were caught up in trying to find things before anyone else.

Denise turned to go the other way.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"I don't really want to see those things, and this trail looks like more people use it. So I'm going to take this one."

Parker planted his feet, shook his head. Poor kid was getting fed up already. "We are the orange team. Dr. Bones said we are 'posed to follow the orange markers O-N-L-Y. See?" He was now pointing at obvious orange pointer, arrow going in the direction Hodgins had gone. "There is our marker. You are following a blue marker, so you are not following the rules."

"I don't have to take this. Seeley, are you going to say anything to him about talking to me that way? My feet hurt, and I am tired. This trail looks good to me." She stomped her foot and pointed down the wrong trail.

"Honey, we are part of a group, and they all went that way, ok? We are almost there. Once we get to the lake, you can relax on the beach while I get camp set up, all right?"

Hodgins had walked up during their exchange, had asked Parker what the hold up was.

"She says her feet hurt. If she wore the boots Angela and Dr. Bones gave her, they wouldn't hurt right now."

All three guys looked at her. To take her tantrum to the next level, she just sat on the ground. "I need to rest then. The back, and the bottoms of my feet hurt, my back is sore from this pack, and I think that the bugs have been eating me alive."

Booth dug out his insect repellent, trying to placate her. Hodgins and Parker started talking quietly, then reached form of agreement.

"Daddy, I am going with Dr. Jack. I don't want to miss any of the animal places."

"Oh, ok Bub. We'll catch up soon."

"Hey man, make her stick to the orange path. The blue one is not finished yet, and it gets really rough in spots. And it goes back to the parking lot, not the lake."

"Thanks for the warning. We'll be back with you guys shortly."

As they turned to leave, Parker spun around, a mischievous look on his face. "I wouldn't sit on the ground lady. Dr. Jack says the cottonmouths are fast and mean. They might get you before you can stand up and run." They walked down the orange trail, Booth swore he saw the two of them give each other five. He just shook his head.

Denise looked confused. Then something clicked in her head as the words sunk in, and confusion was replaced with terror.

"Do you think he's right? What are we doing out here if wild animals are allowed to be free?"

"Are you serious? You mean the wild animals that need a safe place to live? That is one of the reasons we are with a group Denise. We make more noise, that way the snakes know we're coming, and they go away."

"Why are we still here then? Let's go back to the group." She was eyeing the pathway like something was going to jump out at her. She was clutching Booth as they followed the orange arrow to their group.

They caught up fairly quickly, as the whole gang had stopped, and was looking at something in the trees and brush. Angela was now the adult at the end of the line. She was smiling at them as the two stragglers caught up.

"What's goin' on guys? Good thing this part is more stop and go than anything else, or we'd be at the lake by now."

"What's the hold up here, Angela?" He was scanning the crowd. Found Parker easily enough, but not his partner.

"Oh, Jack planted den replicas along this trail, so the kids can see how different animals live in the wild. You've missed the worms, beehive, the mole tunnels, and the bat houses. I think we are at a deer burrow or something. Everyone seems to be loving it."

Booth just looked at her, a questioning look, but the line moved a little, bringing them closer to whatever it was that everyone was staring at.

"Um, bat houses?"

"I know, it's a creepy thought, but the bats kill bugs. So some people put little houses out for the bats to live in."

"Ok. How did he get the bees and other things to let them look in their homes? I mean, what if we get stung, or bitten?"

Angela just gave her an are-you-serious look. "As I said before, Jack made replicas. He came out here yesterday and planted them by the trail. We want the kids to get a lot out of this weekend. The bees, bats and underground critters are in cross-section boxes, so that people can see the honeycomb, the tunnels, etc."

"Uh, Ang, where's Bones?"

Angela's eyes lit up. "Why do you ask Booth? Don't give me that look. She went on ahead. She needed some alone time."

"What? Why? Is she all right?" He was trying to escape Denise's iron grip.

"Baby, who cares? She's probably..."

Booth freed himself and passed her a disgusted look. He started weaving himself through the crowd, pausing quickly to look into the den with Parker, then he continued his search.

"Why did he just leave me? I need him here for me. This was a mistake, but I have to be here..."

Angela put up a hand to stop the blonde's rambling. "I need to make you stop. We haven't really met, I'm Angela. Brennan's best friend. And I am going to tell you something, so pay attention."

Denise was attempting a haughty, how-dare-you-speak-to-me glare when Hodgins came back to check on them.

"What's going on ladies?"

"We are about to straighten some things out. Here's the deal Barbie. We've seen women like you come and go. You won't last much longer, especially if you try to come between them. Ever heard of passing the best friend test? The one where a man needs the woman's best friend's approval before a relationship continues?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do..."

Hodgins laughed. "We hear you've been insulting his best friend, what's your name again? No way you stay with him if you haven't figured that out yet." He kissed Angela on the cheek. "We are moving on. Owl's nest is next!"

The girls walked on. Angela allowed some time to let their words sink in. And then went on. "He must like you, you got to meet Parker. But I heard that went a little badly, so strike one. You've been trying to come between Booth and Brennan. It won't work. There are things that they've shared that no one can understand. All of their relationships end up with this problem. It seems that significant others can't handle being second or third in either of their lives. For Brennan, work and Booth are first and second. For Booth, Parker and Bren. You'd be, like fourth on his list though, 'cuz he does focus on work a lot too. So, strike two. I'm guessing you know some catch phrases, so I'm sure you know the saying three strikes and you're out? I'm warning you, you have a full count against you."

Angela left her then, striding ahead to help the kids get high enough up the tree to see the owl's nest. Trust Jack to make it completely authentic.

Booth had gotten to the head of the group, still no Bones. He went a little further. Nothing. Further on, getting a little worried, he found her. She was meandering slowly through the trees, as if deep in thought. He did not want to startle her, he knew how she'd respond to that; so he purposefully stepped on a twig and coughed.

She turned to face her "intruder".

"I should have known you wouldn't stay with them."

"What are you doing this far ahead Bones? I couldn't find you."

"I just needed a break. All those people around." She looked down at the mossy forest floor. "I like the quiet. Just the forest noises. It's peaceful." She paused, "Why aren't you with Denise? I heard that the "kids" told her about the snakes."

"Yeah. They're really not that prevalent around here, right?"

"No, but better to be prepared I guess. You should go back to them Booth."

"Come with me. I'm sure Parker has missed you by now, and I think I left Denise with Angela. This is a family expedition, right? There is no need to be alone."

She turned away from him, hugging her elbows close to her. "I'm fine here. I told Parker to stay with Hodgins, so he's ok. Go be with him, and with her. You're the one with family here Booth. Not me. I am alone, as always." She walked back off the path, melting into the underbrush as the first sounds of campers reached them.

"Did you find her Booth?" Angela had gone ahead to check on him. Caught him looking into the woods. He looked lost, and her camera captured that perfect image. Brooding, handsome FBI agent, staring into the forest, trying to find some answers.

"What? Yeah, I did, but she just walked away..." He was staring the way she had gone. "Is she all right Angela? Shouldn't someone be with her?"

Angela had reached him, and put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"She's fine. She just needs her space."

"What if she needs..."

"She has her cell phone, a radio, some flares, a whistle, and knowing Bren- a knife or two somewhere on her. She'll be fine."

"Why did she walk away from me Angela? She's always let me be there for her."

"Ah, sweetie... you've been out of it for a while. You've been leaving her alone for more than a few months now. She's been regressing; to her old self, bit by bit, because of it."

"Angela, we are just partners, ok? We have separate lives outside of work."

"Really? You say that now, but a year ago Booth, you never would have let her walk away. You would have known long before now that something was off. And you would still know her better than your son does. They are the reason we started this club Booth. I can usually get Bren to be interested in something semi outside the lab if Parker is involved. They've both lost out on the girlfriend of yours."

"What are you talking about? We're still close, nothing much has changed."

"Not much has changed? Ok, here's an example for you Booth, and don't you dare tell her I told you. Did you know that she went out a few times with a crazy guy? About a month or so into your relationship with lawyer Barbie." She looked down, not wanting to see him when she continued. "He tried to smack her around one night."

"Don't call Denise that. Wait, wh... what? When? Why didn't she call me? Or YOU! Who is he?"

"She asked me not to say anything, and by ask, I mean she point blank told me not to tell you, ever. She got off... no charges were filed, self defense and all. Besides, she only broke his nose, and he was conscious by the time the ambulance got there."

The two walked a little further, a tense silence between them.

"Anything else?"

"Well, her Dad is off traveling, Russ is busy with family life. So she is back in her defensive mode. She practically lives at the lab, again. No more dates for her. She hardly sleeps. I think she has nightmares when she does. She is closing up again Booth, it's been an interesting culture shock for Cam- Bren was almost human when she started, and now we are back to the original Dr. Brennan. She wants you to be happy, but this all hurts her. I think that's why she and Parker hit it off so well. You weren't there for a while, and they missed you."

"I am here now. Why can't she tell me all this now? Parker and I are good again. I'm ready to..."

"Your girlfriend hurt her Booth. And she's not really doing well with Parker. Bren is trying to be the better person here by not sinking down to that level, and the only way she knows how is to bury everything so deep she won't feel it."

Booth was thinking back. Trying to remember the signs of all of this. With a clear head, he could see the warnings. He was now kicking himself for letting things get this out of hand.

"Afraid to say this sweetie, but you are back to square one, and we all know how long it's taken you to get her this far."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you SO much for all the feedback, you guys are amazing!!_

**Disclaimer: Major players are property of Fox, the minor ones are mine:)**

* * *

They paused on the trail, agreeing to allow everyone to catch up to them. The peace of the woods, and their private thoughts were shattered suddenly by a woman's screams. Booth ran back, Angela hot on his heels. He swore he could feel Bones' presence out there too.

They made it to a knot of people that had a hysterical Denise surrounded. She was trying to swipe at, or hit, something. Her arm was covered with mud, it was smeared up her shirt sleeve, down the front of it. Hodgins was guarding whatever it was she was mad at. One horrifying glance showed Booth that it was Parker, whose hands were all dirty.

"EWW!! You little MONSTER! What would posses you to throw mud at a person? When your father hears about this... I'll make sure you pay for..."

"Daddy!" Parker had seen his father come up and ran to him. Booth picked him up, eyeing the muddy hands,

"What's going on Bub? Did you throw mud on Denise?"

Parker looked his father right in the eye, "I put the mud on her. I did not throw it"

Surprise flickered across his face. "Why would you do that? You know better."

"She said that the bugs were biting her, and they stung. We learned that to make beestings not hurt, you should put mud on it."

There were great heaves coming from Denise that sounded desperate. "I'm filthy. What kind of civilized person throws mud? Look at my new outfit! It's brand new!"

She went from shocked to hysterically angry in an instant. She stomped over to Booth and his child. "If you aren't going to do something about this.... I will."

Parker shied into his father's neck, Booth stepped back to shield him. Waiting for the next move.

Then, Brennan was there. Fury in her eyes. She planted herself between the Booths and Denise. Muscles tense, sizing up the situation.

"Bones, no, wait..."

To late. Brennan's hand came up quickly and harshly. Slapping Denise across the face. The stinging noise ricocheted through the woods.

"You can calm down right now. Parker did the right thing; next time though Parks, warn the person before you apply the mud, ok? And you," she was looking directly into Denise's eyes. The woman cringed away. The stone cold, angry eyes staring into hers made her want to shiver in fear.

"If you ever think about raising a hand at Parker, or anyone else here again, you will answer to me. Word of advice, wear long sleeves, and bug repellent. Then no one will have to help you."

Brennan turned to Booth, and took Parker. "Let's get you cleaned up Bub. There's a stream right over there."

Booth was torn. His son was in good hands, but he should go with them. He couldn't bring himself to even look at his girlfriend.

_ 'I'm not sure if that term applies anymore... what kind of person threatens to hit a child... MY child... what was she thinking?'_

"Seeley? Are you going to let her talk like that to me? She hit me! And LOOK at ME! I am filthy! I'm covered with this...this mud! Are you even listening to me?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH DENISE! You were going to HIT my child! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? So what? You have a little mud on you, big deal! He's a child, my child to be exact, and you had no right to think you could..."

Angela and Hodgins came toward them from shooing the rest of the group on their way down the path. A bag of trail mix open in Jack's hand. "Hey, not that this isn't entertaining... but save the argument for later kids. There are underage witnesses and all. Booth, go help Bren. And as for you Barbie, here are some wet burdock leaves."

Booth gave them a quick glance, fists clenched, veins popping out all over his neck and temple area. He took a deep breath and went into the forest, following the path Brennan and Parker had taken.

"What is this for? And stop calling my Barbie."

Blue eyes twinkled with evil happiness. "The burdock will help take the burning out of your face. And when you stop being a dumb blond, we'll come up with another name for you."

Denise cautiously took the leaves and looked around. "Seeley, I need..."

"Don't start. Just put those on your cheek for a few minutes. I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Dr. B. is a master in three forms of martial arts, not to mention her field expertise. And then, there is the fact that you threatened Parker. Make her mad again, and the FBI won't be able to ID you."

Denise's eyes went flat. "Is that a threat? Besides, Seeley tells me that your lab does that kind of dirty work for them, so it would your top priority case."

Hodgins laughed. "You say case, we say there are thousands of specimens waiting for Dr. B. to work on them. So it would simply be a back logged cold case, we may get to it in a few years." He walked away, humming a little happy tune.

_ 'What the hell is happening here? Who do these people think they are? Threatening me? How dare he! And what did he mean she knows three types of martial arts? That's ridiculous. She's a scientist, her world is her lab, that's what he used to tell me anyway. Why does everyone think she's so great? And it's not like I was really going to smack the kid...well I might have done that. Stupid brat, who thinks it's ok to smear mud all over a perfectly nice person? Besides. these freaks... Who does this for fun? How can this be better than me and Seeley being at home in bed? I think I want to go home; but I can't leave him here with her, and that boy...'_

* * *

Booth came storming back from the stream, he went straight to Dr. Goodman and Hodgins. His determined look faded into resignation, and then he slumped a little in defeat. The men looked gravely sympathetic as the agent squared his shoulders and came toward Denise.

"Baby, I am so glad you're here. That bug guy threatened me. Listen, I don't know what's come over me, I'm sorry about all of this. You know I would never..."

"Enough." The word was short and hard. Denise looked at eyes that were scowling at her. "If I had my way a park ranger would be escorting off the premises right now."

"What are you talking about? I'm here to spend the weekend with..."

His glare shut her up. A shiver of apprehension slid up her spine.

"Unfortunately for all of us, they are currently busy. So here is what's going to happen. We are going to the camp site. You will stay out of everyone's way. In the morning, a ranger will come and take you away."

"Why a ranger? You could bring me back and we could christen my backseat. Have some alone time at last..."

"I don't think so Denise, I can't even look at you. We are close to our camping spot and these guys need all the experienced help they can get to set up. So I am needed here. We're already behind schedule, so Bones went ahead to get started."

"Rrrr! Why do all of you bow to her? She's a creepy eyed, anorexic nerd, Seeley! All I've heard today is great she is and how wonderful it is that's she's here with us. Why? I don't get it... she's really not that fantastic..."

Booth was blown away. He was trying to formulate a coherent, verbal reply; very difficult to do with a red haze clouding his eyes and the pressure building in his skull.

The kids were all well on their way up the path, yet more than a few parents stayed behind to have their say. One mother took the initiative to start things.

"We are honored to have Dr. Brennan working with our children. She is a very intelligent woman, genius level intelligent, and she does a lot of things that our kids love to do."

"The Jeffersonian is a top rate institution, why shouldn't we take advantage of the things and the people that want to help our children?"

"Dr. Brennan is not what you think, apparently. Besides working with Parker's dad, she is a writer, and a scientist. A field scientist that has traveled the world doing her work."

"Her experiences, I' sorry, we never got your name before... Angela was calling you Barbie, so that works for me. Anyway, her experiences have led her to dig sites in Guatemala, China, Iraq... She assisted at Waco, and at the towers in New York City..."

Booth was choking over the Barbie comment, and then felt a little guilty that he never made any introductions. But he could finally string appropriate words together again.

"Above and beyond all of that Denise, she is an active person who knows how to live life without a shopping mall or a television. She is a master in three forms of martial arts..."

"I've heard that before," came a snide reply.

"You should pay attention, cuz she has no problem using those skills. That's why she doesn't get to carry a gun. On top of that, there are the hunting licenses in three states, the marksmanship awards with a firearm and bow. She is a certified deep sea diver, and she loves to go rock climbing. She knows how to fish, with her bare hands, and can start a fire using two sticks like the Indians used to do."

He paused to take a breath, the parents' eyes were wide open in shock.

"We didn't know all that. No wonder Mark and Alisa wanted to come so bad."

The remaining adults started hurrying down the path, not wanting to miss anything at the lake. One mother stayed behind, evaluating the two people before her.

After a moment, she spoke, directing her words to Seeley. "I've been meaning to introduce myself. My name is Martha, I'm Toby's mom. Parker's best friend Toby. They've been in this program since school started. Their school was the only one asked to participate, and now I know why. Thank you Agent Booth."

"Why thank me, Martha? I honestly do not know much about it. And please, call me Seeley."

"Oh, I know you are not to involved in it Seeley. But seeing Dr. Brennan protect your son. He's the reason our school was chosen. I can feel it. I'm sorry you missed so much this year. Angela and Dr. Hodgins told us that you were very busy with work."

"Yeah, well... they said that?"

"They did. Dr. Brennan helps when she can, but she's busy too, we know. A word of advise though- for next time we do this. Leave Barbie at home. I don't think any more of her foot will fit in her mouth. See you at camp."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Belongs to Fox....**_

* * *

By the time the two of them made it to camp, several of the tents were up. Kids were out searching for smaller branches at start the campfire with, well that, and the perfect sticks in which to roast marshmallows with.

On the walk into camp, they were both silent. Thinking about the day's events so far, and about where their relationship was headed. Both had reached pretty much the same conclusion, one with relief. The other with frustration and determination to not lose without a fight.

Booth looked around, trying to see where they were pitching their tent. Hodgins noticed the silent couple and came over.

"Heard things got a little heated after we left you. Some of the parents have requested that your guest stay over here for the time being. We have an open spot over there for your tent. Sorry, but last ones here get the place furthest from the beach. Hurry up though, time for the fun to start.

He found the tent site, Denise started wandering a little. Found a small, empty tent pitched close to the woods. Looked big enough for maybe two people. She made up her mind instantly. Threw her bag inside, started to look for her bathing suit.

"Denise, what are you doing? Whose tent is that?" As those words came out, Booth looked around. Furthest tent, back away from everyone else, but close enough if someone needed help.

"What? This is empty, and already all set up. Since no one wants me around, I'm staying here. It's ok, there's one of those stupid orange flags on it."

"That's Bones' tent, I'm almost one hundred percent positive Denise."

"Well, then she can share with you and Parker. You'd like that better anyway, Seeley," came her reply from inside the small tent.

Parker and a few friends came running over. "Daddy! We helped put up two tents! Can we help with this one too?"

"Sure thing Bub. Who are your friends here?"

"This is Toby. And Mark, and Brian. After this, we get to go swimming."

"Well, what about the fire and helping with dinner?"

Mark chimed in, "My sister and some of the other kids are looking for kidling wood. Dr. Jack after a quick swim, we are going fishin'."

The boys had the tent up quickly. Booth threw he and Parker's bags in, they laid out their sleeping bags and zipped everything up to keep the bugs out.

Denise came out of "her" tent. Hair brushed neatly, all traces of the mud incident wiped away. Her bikini was at least decent enough to wear in front of the kids, but she was going to be cold... it was only the end of May after all.

"Seeley, where is the restroom?"

He looked around. "Over by the supply shed. Fill this water bag while you're over there, will ya?"

"That is an outhouse Seeley."

"And those are the bathroom facilities, Denise. If you look closely though, it's a decorated porta-potty. Those are more eco-friendly here."

"I am not using that."

"Then go pick a bush, or hold it. I told you that before."

"I didn't think you were serious! What kind of crazy person enjoys this?"

"Don't start, Denise. You are the one that wanted to come, and since you are leaving tomorrow, maybe you can hold it."

She was fuming. She threw the water bag at his head and stomped off towards the "restroom". The fact that she was stomping in flip flops made the whole scene even more ludicrous.

"Why is my tent occupied?" Booth turned quickly. Brennan had come quietly up, obviously intending on unpacking her gear.

"Is... is it really yours? I thought it might be... it's a little far from everyone else Bones."

"That's why I put it there. So whose stuff is that?" She poked her head into the open tent flap, and was shaking her head. "Why are your girlfriend's things in my tent?"

"She's leaving tomorrow, and was not happy to hear that. She doesn't want to stay in our tent, I guess. You could bunk with Parks and..."

Her face paled a little. "No... no thank you Booth. I will make other arrangements." She picked up her pack, and went back the way she had come.

'_I was going to offer to sleep outside, well, maybe I was going to... Angela was right, I've let things go to far...'_

Thoughts were running through his head, and because of that he was not braced for the human cannonball that was his son. Who came barreling into Booth's waist, hugging his father for all he was worth.

"Can we go to the water now Daddy? Please? And wait til you see where Dr. Bones is gonna sleep, it's AWESOME! Come on, let's go!"

Booth had staggered back a step or two on impact, and he hugged Parker back, tousling his hair. "You know where Bones is camping out Parks? Could you show me? And then, yes, we can hit the beach."

"Speaking of the beach, aren't I supposed to be relaxing on it right now?" Denise's sugary voice came from behind them. Both Booth boys visibly cringed at hearing it, and Booth slowly turned around. Towel in hand, with a magazine and her water bottle, she was tapping her foot expectantly.

"Are you going swimming and fishing with us?" Parker made an attempt to be civil, but he was glued to his father.

"Ah, no. I am going to lay on this beach, maybe start on my tan. Let's go... where's that doctor of yours Seeley? Worried about wearing a swimsuit in public?"

Booth clamped a hand over Parker's mouth, as he felt his son getting very warm. They started through camp. and they were both thanking higher powers that the beach was so close.

"See, there's..." Booth looked at where Parker was pointing. On the opposite end of their campsite, in a group of trees near the water; was a lone figure setting up what looked like a hammock.

Martha saw them coming and gestured Parker over. "I've got to hand it to these scientists. Not everything is focused on educational things this weekend. Did you know they had beach toys and chairs brought in with the food? Pails and shovels, a volleyball net... although I think we are setting up for badminton."

"Where are all of the mad scientists? I only see Bon..."

Toby had run up to them. "They are getting things ready for fishin'. Come on Parker, they showed me where Dr. Brennan put the minnow trap to get bait." And both boys ran off to have a look.

"Here's your beach Denise. I'll be back later."

She moved a lounge away from the parents, closer to the water, where she knew she would have more time with the afternoon sun. "Whatever Seeley."

He walked towards Brennan, who was now hanging a mesh net-type thing. He noticed that her bag was already strung up from another tree.

"Whatcha doin', Bones? I didn't realize Hodgins packed a hammock. Pretty place to hang it."

"Hodgins didn't bring this. It stays in my pack, just in case."

"Why do you carry this? And what's with the mesh?"

"I started using it in Africa. You don't want to sleep on the ground, even in their huts. The mosquito net has an obvious purpose, as well as keeping the snakes off of you. The mambas, and some of the cobras over there are very brazen and vicious."

He noticed that the net did drape over the entire hammock, even zipped underneath it, making a sealed sleeping space.

"What if it rains?"

"It won't. We've checking the forecast, and Hodgins has a weather radio with him."

"But what if it does? There really is plenty of room in our tent, Bones. It would mean a lot to Parker if you stayed with us."

She looked him in the eye. For a moment; a brief, crystal clear moment, he saw his Bones staring him down.

"It won't rain Booth. If it does, I guess I'll just get wet. Now, since you mentioned Parker, I promised him I'd show him how to use the minnow trap. Then, I think I am going for a swim."

The boys were excited to catch their own fishing bait. Hodgins promised to show them how to catch night crawlers, but they had to wait until after dark.

Toby handed a bottle to Parker and asked if they could keep some of the small fish in it until they went fishing. Being told they could, five or six fish went into the bottle, and they ran off. Telling Brennan they would meet her at the beach.

Shedding her layers of clothing at her hammock, Temperance walked to the beach with a towel sling around her hips, water shoes on her feet.

"Ang, are you sure that this sun block is waterproof? I do not have time to deal with skin cancer right now."

"Don't worry, Bren. Perfectly fine. Leave your stuff here, I'll watch it. Jack is out on the dive platform already, do you think Parker can swim out that far? The kids are going to love jumping off of the far side."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The ranger told me that the water is reasonably shallow up to the platform, and gets much deeper on the jump side. I can walk and support him if he needs a break."

"Listen to you, Mommy Bones..."

"Stop it Angela. Here they come, I better get in the water, I bet it's cold."

Booth and Parker were coming towards the water. Father and son in their swimming trunks, towels over the left shoulders and water shoes on their feet. Booth had on a muscle shirt, but that simply defined his abdominal musculature even more.

They neared Denise, who simply raised a manicured eyebrow and asked, "So where is your partner Seeley? Afraid to come and join everyone?"

"Dr. Bones! We're coming!" Parker started to run ahead. "And look at my new swimmin' shoes! Mommy said she don't want me hurtin' my feet on rocks."

Denise turned, ready to have a laugh. And had to choke it down as Brennan dropped her towel.

The one piece suit was high cut on the hips, low cut in the back. Everyone could now have a good look at the physical ramifications of her chosen job and hobbies. Muscled were clearly defined, moving with the effortless ease of a dancer, or fighter.

Booth was mesmerized. He knew she was strong, and beautiful... but... that suit was leaving little left to his imagination. Who knew legs could be that long... that muscled, and graceful?

Before he had to catch himself from drooling, he bent down, close to Denise's ear and whispered. "And you still have room for more of your foot in that mouth. Huh, who knew?"

Slowly, he followed his son, who was now ankle deep in the water. Parker had held back, waiting for his dad; as Brennan had gone out further into the lake.

Resisting the urge to shiver, she finally got out far enough where she could dive under, immersing herself completely. Hoping that shock would get her system used to the water temperature faster.

Parker and Booth took it slower, being males. They finally reached the dive platform, where they met Hodgins, but no Brennan.

"Where's Bones? She made it out here, we saw her."

"She went out further for a little more exercise, she'll be back soon. Are you ready to try jumping in Parker?"

The adults each demonstrated how to safely jump in. In other words, various cannon ball techniques. When Brennan got back to them, Parker was thrilled to show off his new skill.

They were enjoying themselves immensely and had begun thinking about going back to shore to help get dinner ready...

"AAHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?! SEELEY!!"

His head popped up, "What now?"

"She doesn't look hurt in any way from here, but she just threw a bottle. Can we fine her for littering?"

"Not funny Hodgins. I've gotta go check it out. Morning really can't come soon enough." Booth lowered himself into the lake and started walking to shore.

Parker was quietly laughing. Hodgins waited until his father was out of earshot and asked him why.

"So you know what happened Parker?"

"I didn't do it, but I know."

"Parker..."

"Toby said he found a bottle on the beach for our minnows..."

Hodgins and Brennan looked at each other. Jack laughed outright, Brennan started to smile.

"I guess he didn't just find it..." That comment made Hodgins laugh even harder, and Brennan got into the water to swim back before Parker could see the mirth in her eyes at the boys' inadvertent prank.

"Do you think Denise is really mad?"

"Who cares Parker? Stick with any of us if you think she'll try something. She'd have to be pretty stupid to try anyway."

"What if Daddy believes her and not me?"

"Your father will believe you, because you are his son, and all of us believe you. Let's get back so we can catch some dinner, ok?"

Parker was worried about what might happen, so he stuck like glue to the adults he knew. Denise had run to "her" tent to cry about how the kids were out to get her.

After a little while, after the kids realized that just because you throw a fishing line into the water, the fish don't immediately start biting. So they started building a sandcastle city. They became so engrossed in their game and conversation, none of them noticed the two adults watching them within earshot.

"Park, who is that lady with your dad?""I don't know. He says she's his girlfriend, but he's wrong."

"His girlfriend? But your dad is cool, and she's... she's like not."

"I thought your mom told my mom that he spent all his time with Dr. Brennan? Why isn't she his girlfriend?"

"Mom told me that sometimes grownups feel a lot of something for other people and it can make them act stupid. But, it's not love, so it will stop. I hope it does soon, cuz Dr. Bones is Daddy's real girlfriend, and she loves us a lot."

"Dr. Brennan is awesome. But why do you call her Dr. Bones? It sounds cool."

"Only me and Daddy get to call her that. He calls her Bones cuz she works with bones, and I call her Dr. Bones cuz I'm special, that's what Angela tells me."

"Well, I wanna call her that too. We're best friends Park, so she'll let me right?" Toby was smoothing the wall of a sand castle building.

"Nope, sorry. Only me and Daddy. Sometimes, I've heard Angela call her Bren, so maybe you can call her Dr. Bren. But not Dr. Bones."

Mark was staring at her hammock. "Is she really going to sleep in that tonight?"

Toby piped up, "Yeah, she is, cuz Cruella over there stole her tent."

All of them laughed at that. "Is she really leaving tomorrow?"

"Daddy said she is, a ranger is 'posed to pick her up in the morning."

"You mean if a bear doesn't eat her first?" All four of them were cracking up again.

"No bears. But maybe a... a wolf... or a mountain lion!"

"Maybe Bigfoot will get her!" This comment had all four laughing crazily and they started destroying the city they had built.

"No, wait! Godzilla!!" And the city was no more. Four rampaging Godzilla wannabees were trampling everything down to level ground. Once there was no more evidence of their work, the pack of them ran to the grill area to see if anything was ready to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Fox... and various other creators; not me:)**

* * *

Booth sat, lounging in a beach chair. Processing what he had just heard. Hard to believe his little boy could realize so much about relationships, but with his current family arrangement, of course Parker would be more sensitive to people close to his parents.

Everything from the day was replaying in his head. There was only one thing to do; especially after that incident in the woods. NO ONE raised a hand to his child. No one. Question was, when and how to get out of this sticky relationship. Looking back, he realized he was besotted with her beauty, and their compatibility in the bedroom. Well, it wasn't absolutely perfect, but it was worth every minute. He had loved the fact that she was cultured, intelligent, and a world traveler. Now it was clear, she only experienced the touristy, paid for versions of the world. Not like an anthropologist he knew. A hearty laugh could be heard from the food area. Only one person laughed like that. All thoughts of Denise stopped. There was his answer. She no longer held any interest for him. But Bones... he had to fix that. He sat, watching the waves, considering his options.

Sitting not that far away, Denise was watching him. The things she had heard the kids say were rolling around in her mind. She could plainly see the thoughts running clearly across his face. He figured no one was paying attention to him, so there was no need to guard his facial features. There was hurt, confusion, doubt, a cold hardness to his eyes. A laugh floated over to them, he quickly turned his head and everything about him changed. One look at his son, and his partner, that's all it took. The sweet smile Denise had come to love spread over his mouth. His eyes softened, deepened. Most of the tension he was carrying all day seemed to go out with the waves. She had lost. There was no denying it now.

Dinner was a fun affair. Hodgins and Dr. Goodman had made arrangements that all of their food be kept in the lakeside supply house, a necessary precaution to keep the roaming wildlife out of it, especially since plans for the next day included being away from the tent site.

Hot dogs, hamburgers, some macaroni salad, and of course the camping junk food- potato chips, soda and treats for the campfire later. The few fish they had caught (and were big enough to not throw back) were cleaned and cooked for everyone to try. Watching that process had awed the kids. Brennan's status among them was approaching demigoddess to say the least. They couldn't wait to tell their classmates that, yes, they had caught fish, and then ate them.

As everyone was cleaning up, and the sun was going down; kids scattered all over to get their marshmallow sticks. Brennan and Angela found themselves the only ones still in their chairs, watching the sun set over the lake and forest.

"How are you holding up Bren?"

"I'm ok Ang. You saw me, this is all overwhelming to me at times. So many people, around all the time. Thanks for letting me have my space."

"You needed this Bren. You were starting to bury yourself in work, again. There's more to life than that, and I figured this was better for you than going clubbing."

"I don't know what that means." She sighed.

"Remember how I used to drag you from club to club? The music, the dancing, the non-topical application of alcohol? That's clubbing my friend. I knew I stood a good chance of you coming with the Booth boys for a weekend, rather than partying in the city."

They laughed, Brennan looked over the water, lost in her own thoughts. Angela recognized the look and wanted to head off everything going through her best friend's head.

"You really aren't considering it, are you?"

"What? Oh, I was...am, I guess." She was floundering under Angela's gaze.

"Why run away now? Things are getting better, and between us, I don't think Barbie will be in the picture much longer. And he really missed you sweetie."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ang. If I do go, I'd be doing some good, right? And it would only be for a few months. Just the summer."

"Just Iraq though Bren. Not the safest place to be right now. And you are doing good here with us."

"Anywhere I go has a calculated risk involved, and I haven't gone on any foreign digs in awhile."

"We've made plans, remember? Bec and Parker are expecting us to be there for everything. And you are riding that horse Temperance Brennan."

"I know we made plans. Like I said, I haven't made any decisions yet..."

What do you want Barbie? Stop eavesdropping, it's kinda rude."

"I wasn't.. whatever. I just wanted to speak to you alone for a few moments, Dr. Brennan." She was pointedly looking at Angela. Who just sat back and scoffed at her.

"Leave you alone in the almost dark with my best friend? I don't think so."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to talk."

"So talk. I'm not worried about you doing any physical damage. Please, the mere thought is funny," Angela was wiping fake tears from her face. "That is funny; you...hurt...Bren... You'll thank me for being a witness later."

"Ang, she says she wants to talk, so we should let her. This is as alone as you'll get me Denise, so dump it."

"What?" Denise was confused.

"She means spill it. It's spill it sweetie."

Denise looked around. No other people were really lingering, except Angela. So she boldly took her next plan of action.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that you are ruining my relationship with Seeley. We were doing great, the past few months I haven't had to hear about you constantly, and he comes home to me earlier than he did in the beginning. Things were great, until this weekend. This rotten weekend, that I know you planned to break us up. He was going to propose. Did you know that Dr. Genius Scientist? We were going to take our next step at some point this weekend, and now, because of you, that's been ruined. Instead, I am being shipped out of here tomorrow morning, alone. This is all your fault; well, yours and that boy's. You are both keeping us from being very happy. For being a supposed friend, you are being an awful person." She was glaring at Brennan, believing the story she had just made up.

Angela and Brennan looked at each other. At first, there was concern in the doctor's face, but her best friend erased it with just a look. They turned back to Denise, and Angela started laughing again. Brennan was starting to chuckle as well.

"Do you think this is funny? We were happy!"

"Booth wasn't going to propose to you, You failed some pretty important tests over the past few weeks."

"That best friend test..."

"Besides that one Barbie."

Brennan stood, still chuckling. Denise could barely see her face in the fading daylight. Temperance stood toe to toe with her. Denise was surprised to see that she was a good two to three inches shorter than Brennan. With the close proximity, Denise could see that the laughter did not reach her eyes. She had the very close, undivided attention of Dr, Temperance Brennan; and her cold eyes made Denise swallow the new lump in her throat.

"The biggest test you've failed was 'that boy', as you called him. His name is Parker Booth, and he is THE most important thing in his father's life. If you knew Booth at all, you would know that. And he may have stopped talking about our work with you... but he has never brought you up at all. Ever. So what does that tell you?"

"Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones! It's time for marshmallows!"

"Dr. Tempe! We want you to sit with us! We're gonna make S'mores! C'mon on!"

"Are you ok Dr. Bones? Do you want me to get Daddy?"

Denise and Angela watched in fascination as cold Dr. Brennan was replaced by the approachable "Dr. Bones". Her smile reached her eyes, and sparkled as the two boys came running over. They each grabbed a hand and started pulling her away toward the fire.

"Hey boys. No, I do not need Booth, but thank you, Parker. We're done here, so what did you say about marshmallows?"

Angela covered her mouth with her hand. Watching Brennan dismiss people was like watching art in motion.

"Angela! You need to come too! Dr. Jack says you make the bestest S'mores!" Toby came back and grabbed the artist. Neither boy cast a second glance at the blonde.

"Excuse me, Parker? I do not know what you mean by S'mores..."


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you SO much for all of the reviews... I am at a loss for words, really... sorry this is so short, more is in the works!_

**Disclaimer: Most everything belongs to Fox.**

* * *

"You don't know what S'mores are Dr. Bones? That's impossible... I'll show you, all the stuff is right here."

Parker helped her get the graham crackers and the chocolate. They picked out their marshmallows, and went to sit by the fire.

"What are you doing? No, no, don't eat it now!" Parker took everything away from her. "You need to wait."

"For what, Parks?"

"We have to roast the marshmallows first, see?" He had his stick ready and skewered two of the marshmallows. Then he stuck them over the fire, "This way they are hot and real gooey."

Brennan relaxed, watching as Parker seriously cooked their snack.

"Where did you learn to so this Bub?"

"Grandpa Booth showed me last year. Here! Ta-da! All done!"

They slid the marshmallows on the waiting chocolate. Parker waited a few moments, and then handed her one. "Try it."

"Mmm, that is good Parker. How's yours?"

"Awthome," came the stuffed mouth answer. "Wan more?"

"Sure, go ask for more. But I want to try cooking it this time."

* * *

Angela ended up next to Toby, enjoying the child's excitement of playing with the fire. Booth sat next to her, he was staring across the flames as Parker was explaining something to Brennan.

"What seems to be going on here now?"

"Well, your son is explaining the art of S'more making to my best friend. From the looks of it, he's a good teacher."

A smile broke out on Booth's face. "He better be. Literally the only cooking my father is allowed to do id make S'mores. Mom won't even let him near the grill anymore. So last year, he spent all of our summer visits passing on his skills."

When Parker ran back to get more S'more makings, Booth meandered over. A family on one side of her made room for him to sit.

"What's up Bones? You look very..." he paused and looked at her. She was smiling and there was a loving warmth in her eyes. The colors dancing in the flames were bouncing off her hair, almost making it seem alive. Her mouth was full, she was finishing the last part of her treat. As she swallowed, she looked back at him and shyly grinned.

"I look how Booth?"

'_Amazingly beautiful... Even with your mouth full and you can't speak. I wish I could lean in and kiss that small bit of marsh...'_

"Daddy! Are you ready to make some? I made some for us, and Dr. Bones liked it! Did you know she had _never_ had a S'more before?"

"Really Bub? Did you help her the way Grandpa helped you?"

"Yep, she liked it too. Now, Dr. Bones. You put the marshmallow on the end of the stick..."

Parker was quite serious in his little lecture. In a few seconds, they had the stick loaded and were holding it over the fire.

"Now, turn it slowly so it cooks all over."

Booth was loving the scene before him. Parker was showing his Bones how to spin the stick slowly, Bones taking in every word so she got it exactly right. She could feel him staring at her, so she took a second to stare back.

That quick moment froze into something more. Everything, everyone disappeared; and it was just the two of them. She could see the relaxed happiness in his brown eyes, masking the questions he was yearning to ask. Her eyes were guarded. An outward layer of enjoyment covered the walls of defense that were back in place. She knew, deep down; if they continued this stare down, those walls would crumble and she would be a mess. Oh yes, she should stop staring into those wonderfully dark eyes; but she couldn't.

People around them had noticed how the partners were acting. More than a few knowing smiles were shared around. A couple of smirks were thrown Denise's way. Smirks that were really pointing out that she was merely a passing distraction. She had simply been a phase, and this family moment was what was meant to be.

Angela, of course, viewed it as another scrapbook photo moment.

"HEY! Watch out Dr. Bones! Daddy, they're on fire! I go away for two seconds, and you let her burn them!"

Brennan pulled the stick out of the flames. Sure enough, her two marshmallows were on fire.

Booth just laughed. "It's ok, Bub. Daddy happens to like burnt marshmallows." He gently steered the end of the stick toward himself. Blew out the flame and ate one of the gooey messes off the end of it. The other, he smeared onto his waiting S'more base. Popped it into his mouth, closed his eyes and smiled an it's-so-good smile.

Parker took the stick and replaced the burnt, sugary goo. "Do you want to try again, Dr. Bones?"

"Are you sure you want me to, Parker? You seem to take this very seriously. What if I burn them again?"

"You won't. I'll be here to help you."


	16. Chapter 16

_I am very sorry about taking so long. Been having some trouble getting things right..._

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Fox.**

After a few campfire songs, and the infamous ghost stories, parents started rounding their kids up to their respective tents. Brennan shooed Angela and Hodgins off to theirs as well, preferring the outdoor silence to the noisy people noises. She straightened up, waiting for most of the fire to die down. Picked up garbage and discarded food. Made sure everything was locked up. There may not be any bears, but raccoons and opossums were still a reality.

Once the fire was reduced to simple glowing embers, she threw some sand on them and stood up. A breeze had her look around for her flannel shirt, then she remembered. Parker had gotten a little chilly and hadn't wanted to miss a single second, so she had simply put her shirt around him. And Booth had carried him to the tent still wrapped in it.

'_Oh well, it's a nice night. And I do have my sleeping bag.'_

She made sure her pack was still hanging from the tree. Her water shoes were dry, so she pulled them on, rather than sleep in her boots. She had learned to make sure she slept prepared for anything in the field; even though this was a casual trip, old habits die hard. Her boots got put in her pack before she climbed into the hammock. No sense leaving those out for critters to chew on. She zipped the net up, and laid back. Staring at the sky, listening to the waves. This was much better than sleeping in the tent. What a blessing in disguise Denise had turned out to be.

The thought of Denise brought up the inevitable thoughts of Parker, and then of his father. That spiraled into memories of the past seven months.

Things had started harmlessly. Apparently Booth met her in a bar.

'_Booth's tale of magically meeting across a crowded room, no doubt.'_

He became distracted, infatuated really, after a few weeks. She had been happy for him.

'_As long as he was happy... That's all that matters. So what if I went home alone every night? It's not like I cried myself to sleep... except those few times I've agreed to forget about...'_

She had been feeling slightly rejected when she accepted that first date offer from Richard. He seemed nice, and smart. One date led to another few. She felt something was missing, something some part of her craved. He just wasn't stimulating enough. The final straw had been that dinner date. As they were leaving, he started to get a little suggestive about going back to her place, and maybe spending the night together.

The mere thought had her feeling nauseous. Her phone rang just then. As she reached to answer it, hoping it was a case, he grabbed her. Began ranting about how he wanted alone time with her. Basically, her job could wait while they had sex.

'_**It wouldn't kill anyone to wait on you having a life...'**_

He tried to take her phone away, while groping her against his car. She had managed to hit the correct answer button on the device, so her caller could ear everything going on. Hoped it was not Booth.

'_Let's face it, what I did was nothing compared to what he would have done if he had been on the other end of the phone...'_

She resisted his advances, clearly stating, "NO Richard! This could be important!"

She remembered how he grabbed her upper arms, trying to shake her into submission. Things were a little hazy as her defensive training kicked in. She vaguely recalled getting out of his grasp. The feeling of his nose connecting with the palm of her hand was clear. Standing over him as he passed out from the blow was cleared still.

A police unit came up at that point. Seems her friend Angela had heard everything and called 911 from another phone. Richard was coming around as an ambulance came up to take him in. He began demanding she be arrested for physical assault.

The metro cops were great. They told him that there were more than two witnesses that saw him attack the good doctor, and he may be looking at an attempted rape charge.

Temperance shook herself out of the memory. Angela had been great that night. After their argument about not telling Booth.

"Sweetie, he'll want to know. The cops tell each other everything. He's gonna find out, so it would be better if you are the one to do it."

"No, Ang. He's happy, and I have no claim on him. I'm to much of a responsibility when we're on duty. Why should he have to worry about my problems when we're not working? Besides, he's with Denise tonight. I'm not ruining his night because my date was a jerk."

"Bren, he doesn't think of you as a responsibility, ok? I don't think he ever has. And as for the girlfriend... he'll come to you no matter what he's doing on a night off."

"Ang! Stop! We are just friends. And I want my friend to be happy. He's happy, so I'm..."

A twig snapped near her swaying bed, brought her back to the present. She looked over toward the noise. Through the netting and the moonlight.

Her favorite mini Booth was coming up to her.

"Parker? Is everything all right? Nightmare again?"

"Kinda. I just got to sleep and she crawled into our tent. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, let me unzip this..." She opened the net and helped him crawl in with her. They got settled and the light breeze was swinging them gently back and forth.

"You looked sad Dr. Bones. Are you ok?"

"I'm all right Parker.""What's making you sad?""I'm just remembering some things that did not work out the way I thought they would.""Do you think about Daddy?"

She paused, what an easily difficult question. She decided to be perfectly honest. "I do Parks."

"He thinks about you."

"How do you know that?""He took your shirt from me. That's his pillow tonight. I was sleeping on his. And he said your names in his dreams."

Brennan was slowly digesting this bit of information as they lay there. The bright stars, the waves. Fantasies were starting to spin themselves in her scientific brain. She was almost blissfully asleep when Parker spoke again.

"Do you love me Dr. Bones?"

She hugged him a little closer. "Yes I do Parker. More than you know.""Cuz I love you too. Do you love Daddy?"

Her consciousness refused to climb out of the semi sleep haze she was in. Taking the exhausted, honest path was her only option, and she was convinced he had fallen asleep. "Yes I do Parker. Very much."

She dozed off, missing the small smile that formed on the little boy's face.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry this has taken so long.... writer's block is not enjoyable.... Hope this is as good as the rest of it so far. _

**Disclaimer: It almost all belongs to Fox.....**

* * *

Early bird song, and a cool morning breeze woke her up. She stretched, enjoyed the feeling of the hammock, as it swayed with her movements. She looked down, no Parker. Glanced around quickly, she noticed him with the other early risers that were up and were starting breakfast.

She got up and decided to let Dr. Goodman know she was going for a swim, in lieu of a morning run. Just in case anyone wondered where she was.

* * *

Her fragrance filled his dreams. And stayed with him as he slowly woke up. A female body was snuggled into his. Her distinct smell clouded his early morning thoughts. He held tighter. glad she was finally tangible, and not a dream.

_~She must have gotten cold out there all alone. Glad she took me up on my offer. To bad Parker is probably still here...~_

He eagerly cracked open his eyes, wondering if he would be looking at a still sleeping Bones, or would he be staring into her beautiful eyes. Eyes he dreamed about. Did they open right up with clear and searching gazes? Or does she open them heavily and passion filled? Time to see, he could not wait.

When his eyes opened, they were drawn to a familiar head. Of blond hair.

_~But I smell Bones.. She doesn't smell like this... where did she get Bones' soap or perfume in the woods? Oh wait... I took her flannel from Parks last night. Where is he anyway? When did she crawl in here?~_

He sat up, peered over Denise. No sign of Parker at all. Voices could be heard outside, so he wasn't alone out there. Being jostled by his movements, Denise woke up. Tried to pull him closer.

"Now that we are alone Seeley..."

"When did you get in here?"

"I came in last night. That little tent was so cold and lonely. And the bugs were terrible. The way you held me in your arms... I was kinda hoping you'd wake up when the kid left. I've missed this baby..." She reached up to him, tried again to pull himdown to her. A seduction move that had always worked before.

He surprised her by lunging up and he headed out of the tent, with his 'pillow' of all things. She got up and followed him. Stopped when she noticed he had shaken out the 'pillow'. Her brain ceased thinking when she recognized the shirt. He tossed it on his left shoulder, turned and faced her. The way that the folded flannel fell made it look like a shield over his heart.

"Let me guess, you left the tent flap open last night when you went to sleep?"

"Well, duh... no sense in closing it when I left. There was no one else in it. Besides, I had it open before I came to you. I wanted more of a breeze; all I got were hungry bugs."

_~Note to self... be very careful when emptying the tent. No telling what crawled in there over night.~_

Booth just stared at her. Realized his moment had come.

"Follow me Denise. We need to talk."

"All right Seeley. We could go to the lake hut, we never got the chance to..."

"Just come with me, please."

They walked into the woods, within sight of camp, but out of earshot. He stared at her for a moment. Bed-head, sleepy-eyed. No fresh make-up. The morning sun hit her through the trees, and she seemed to glow for a second. The misty trees around them, it was a perfect morning. He began having second thoughts about what he was about to do, she was so beautiful. But, as the sun faded, so did the glow, and a slight breeze brought the fragrance of Bones' shirt to him.

"So what did you want to say Seeley? These rocks don't look that comfortable for what I have in mind."

Resolutely, he started. "Denise, stop. I'm done. This isn't enough anymore.""What? What are you trying to say? What has happened this weekend? It's like you're a totally different person!"

"This is me, Denise. I love this stuff, being outdoors, being with my son, my friends..."

"But I love the you that I know, Seeley. The sweet and sexy guy that I love ending, and beginning my day with. I don't like this new you. I don't like it at all."

"Like I said, this is me. The guy you think you know is me looking for a release... I can't be that guy all the time. Don't get me wrong, I loved the time we had. It's been great, a lot of fun even. But I want more. And I don't see that happening with you."

"But we are so good together Seeley." Tears filled her eyes. she knew his mind was already made, but she couldn't concede defeat.

"There is another piece to me life that I have to consider. Whomever I end up with needs to be able to relate, and connect with my son. And I think we both know how he feels about you."

"He just doesn't know me. How can you end this great..."

"I'm trusting his instincts here Denise. Truthfully, we've been falling apart for a while. I had high hopes that you two would hit it off; you kept saying how much you loved kids. And he frankly can't stand you. But he loved Bones, go figure, she's not very kid orientated."

"So now we get to the real problem. Your damn partner. I've been waiting for her to come up in this."

"Bones has nothing to do with my decision."

"DAMN IT Seeley! She has EVERYTHING to do with it! That crazy bitch and her friends have you so wrapped around their fingers! I'm glad I erased that message.. to bad no real damage was done..."

Booth's face went from pale white to flaming red as Denise ranted against his partner. He hit the boiling point when her last statement came out.

"What... message?"

Denise looked at his face. She had been pacing in small circles, saying the first things that came to her mind. Last night, she had wanted to roll belly up and submit to Dr. Brennan with that alpha-female stare of hers. Before her eyes, in the morning sun, was the male equivalent. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Face set in an angrily grim stature. Eyes hard like the rocks lining the streambeds they had crossed yesterday. He was so tense, head to toe.

_~What have I done?~_

She fought the urge to faint at the new presence she felt in him.

"What. Message. Are. You. Talking. About. Denise"

"It wasn't important. It was nothing really, some gossip about her beating up her date."

"Who called? Angela told me about it yesterday, but she said it happened months ago."

"I can't remember, honest. Dan? Or Tam, maybe?"

"Cam?"

"Yeah, that might be right."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! That's my PARTNER you were interfering with! And you thought that was ok? That's IT! We are DONE, Denise. Stay away from me, from Parker, and stay the hell away from Bones."

He started stomping his way back to camp. Her next words stopped his heart.

"So you'll end our everything over a kid you never see, and a partner who doesn't feel anything for anyone...huh... the kid I get. But what are you going to do when she leaves both of you?"

He simply froze. "What are you talking about? Bones isn't going anywhere."

"You must not know her like you think you do Seeley. Ask her about her summer plans. She said something about Iraq."

"You're wrong. She would never do something like that without talking to me first. And she made plans with Parker and Angela for the summer. She wouldn't leave me, us..."

"I heard her talking about it with her friend last night. Guess she doesn't really care. Hope that keeps you warm on your now very lonely nights." She walked back to camp, half smiling.

_~Let him think about that for awhile... let him hurt like he hurt me...~_

He was lost. Standing in plain sight of the camp, he was lost. "She wouldn't leave us. She loves Parker. And I love her. There's no way she would leave, right?"


	18. Chapter 18

_

* * *

_

Sorry this took so long...

**Disclaimer: Mostly not mine...**

* * *

Breakfast was quiet. Well, as quiet as fifteen kids who have never camped before could be. Plans were being laid out. They had another trail to explore in the morning, but the afternoon was scheduled for nothing more than fun by, or on the lake.

Angela scanned the group. Parker and his Dr. Bones were talking about taking out a paddleboat later. Hodgins was discussing safety measures with a slightly concerned parent. Dr. Goodman was standing off to one side of things, talking into the radio the park ranger had left them.

_~Good. That means that we are unloading the blond. Maybe I should get Booth to get her packing... where is he anyway?~_

She looked around again. Found him at the edge of the group. Holding a flannel shirt, and staring at his partner like he was either scared, angry, or just confused.

One look made sure that Barbie was on the other side of the food area. She looked hurt, but smug at the same time.

Angela walked over to him. Quietly sat down next to him and put a hand on his, noticing that the lifeline flannel he was holding was Brennan's. Mentally sighing happily, she squeezed his hand.

"You know, they would include you if you went over there."

"What?" He broke his stare to look down at his hands, then up at Angela. "What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is go over there, They aren't trying to leave you out. They just couldn't find you earlier."

"I know. Sorry about that. Denise and I had to take care of some things."

An arched eyebrow, he discovered, can convey all kinds of thoughts.

"Not that. I... I broke up with her."

"Oh. Well, that explains your broody, sad puppy face. But not why you are wringing Bren's shirt, or why you are staring at her like you wish the flannel was her neck, or you want to carry her off somewhere for some..."

"Stop.. I'm not doing that... Where would you get that..."

A disbelieving eyebrow, again, answered him.

"We are partners Angela."

"Sweetie, you two go way beyond partners. Like I've told Bren, I can explain more when you catch up with your own reality."

The confused look was back. "If what you think is true, we are supposed to trust each other. No matter what, right?"

"And you don't trust her?""Wh... No, of course I do!"

"Well, I know she trusts you, Booth. Did you think that the obstacle course yesterday was a joke? You guys made it through that with no hesitations at all. And, you were faster than anybody else."

"What does that prove?"

"Consider this. Hodgins and I practiced that course. We practiced for two weeks. And I was still unsure about having him lead me around."

"If she trusts me so much, why hasn't she told me that she's leaving?" His hands contracted around the offensive shirt again.

Angela's big brown eyes opened even wider with shock. She dropped his hand and stared at him. " Leaving? When... How did you hear about that? No one knows... and of course I just told you..."

"So it's true? You say she trusts me, but I haven't heard anything about this. Denise told me... I was hoping she said it just to hurt me... Am I allowed to know when? Or am I going to be surprised one day?"

"You need to talk to her about it Booth."

"I want answers Angela. I think I deserve..."

The sound of a truck approaching had gotten people up and moving around. Angela stood, thinking about how much she could divulge before her best friend stopped speaking to her. Deciding on a middle road, she crouched down and looked Seeley Booth right in the eyes.

"You truly do not deserve anything. Truth hurts, doesn't it? While you've been experiencing lust, or love; whatever label you want to apply... My best friend withdrew from everything. For the past six months or so you haven't noticed a damn thing. The old Booth would have noticed when that guy groped her. Would have seen the scared look on her face; or felt her wince when he accidentally touched the bruises on her arms. The old Seeley would have known that she stayed at the lab for a week after that episode. And I am not talking no-casework-stay-at-the-lab. I mean Brennan-style stay at the lab. 24/7. She never left. I'm pretty sure she didn't eat regular meals either. So what do you deserve, my friend? Cuz you don't deserve much from where I'm standing."

He looked down, almost dropping the flannel shirt on the ground. Angela's eyes were intense and accusing. but there was a good reason.

She cupped his chin and forced his gaze back up.

"You really don't deserve to be told anything, but I still love you sweetie. And you are getting better. She'll never tell you this part, so I will. She got the request for the expedition about five months ago. She was ready to leave right then, but I think there are two things keeping her here. One is that beautiful, blond boy over there. She really loves him."

Angela got up and started to walk away. Smiled a little when his hand found her arm to stop her.

"What's the second thing?"

"She'll kill me if I tell you. Cuz she hasn't really accepted it yet."

"C'mon Ang. I need to know. Please... I don't want her to go."

Her eyes softened. How could these intelligent people be so blind?

"So you already know the reason." A blank look raced across his face. "Deep down, sweetie, she doesn't want to leave you."

* * *

She could feel him staring at her. Before the meal had started, she and Parker had searched for him. No luck. So they ate without him. They began making plans for the afternoon. Brennan felt guilty about that. This was a weekend trip for the father and son to bond; and they had spent very little time together.

She saw him come out of the woods. Saw him sit far away; he was holding a flannel shirt. She could feel his gaze as he just stared. Stared and manhandled her shirt. She had never been so jealous of a piece of fabric until then. To have his hands on her. His rough, manly hands. She could sense the confusion and the frustration in his look.

Angela started talking to him, and Brennan could feel the tension roiling off of him. All of a sudden, she needed to feel something. A part of him that could make the pent up tension disappear.

Her answer was sitting right next to her. She gathered up a very surprised Parker in her arms, giving him a huge hug. There was he connection. She was semi-whole again. Her heart felt less agitated.

The little boy hugged her right back for all he was worth. Somehow he knew she needed a hug right then and there. But then the childish imp looked up at her and planted his lips on her cheek. Made the biggest zerbert noise he could manage.

A shocked Brennan just looked at him and laughed. Hugged him close again.

"I love you bestest Dr. Tempe Bones."

"I love you too Parker Booth."


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry this took so long... I am not a very quick writer... and I don't want to rush things and mess up. Hope everyone enjoys this:)_

* * *

The rumble of an old pick up came closer to the camp. It pulled into the clearing. An athletic young man stepped out. Waved hello and started over toward Dr. Goodman. A pitiful, whiny groan came from the cab, as a chocolate head rested itself on the bench seat. Adoring eyes stared at the ranger, between glances at the kids, and at the best possible place in the world. The water.

"Hey there nature boy... Why's your gorgeous girl locked in the truck?"

"Hi Angela. Hersh is good where she is. Do you know how long I'd be chasing her here? Kids and the lake? No way... Now, where's this princess I'm taking out of here?"

Hearing the reasons of imprisonment, Hodgins got all of the kids together. All heads bent into a huddle, laying down a dirty plan.

"Her stuff is in Bren's tent. I'm told she left it open last night, so who knows what we'll find. She refuses to get the stuff herself. Seems one of the kids, and age does not apply to that term here, anyway, one of the kids told her that there are snakes ready to eat her."

A muffled snort was cut short and a baffled look over him. Very politely, all fifteen of the kids had come up and had encircled him.

Parker, with his puppy brown eyes that were a match for Hershey's, looked up at him.

"Park Ranger Tom, can you please let Hershey out to play with us?"

"I don't think..."

"Sir, please? She looks really sad, and we'll watch her." A blue eyed little girl spoke up, her angelic face turned upward for optimal cuteness.

Angela backed away. Got over to Hodgins and hit his arm, but was watching the scene before them. With a huge smile on her face. All the kids were looking at the poor park master. Fifteen innocent gazes, maximizing the doe-eyed look the kids can master when necessary.

Tom looked at Hodgins. "Are you serious dude? Did you just pull a Puss-In-Boots on me? Not gonna work, I am immune. Sorry kids."

Parker and Alisa each grabbed one of his hands. "Please mister... she's really sad. She wants to play."

Added to their performance, a desperate puppy howl came from the truck.

Point... Match.... Game.

Tom released Hershey, who did not know where to start. Until one very nice child threw a ball... into the lake. Into the water she ran. Retrieved the ball, brought it to a kid, who obligingly threw it back into the waves.

"That was a low down, dirty trick Jack. But what can I expect from..."

"Can it dude. You let those kids play you..."

"Actually, Tom, you did much better than I thought you would. I figured Parker and Alisa would have made you cave after round one..."

Shaking his head in defeat, Tom watched as his beloved dog ran along the shore. The much loved ball forgotten, in favor of a frisbee. Several of the adults had joined the game as well.

"All right. Which tent was she in? Let's get this over with."

"Her stuff is over in the last tent."

"I thought Dr. Brennan was staying there."

"She was. Barbie took it over."

"So where did Dr..."

"She packs an emergency hammock. She slept in that by the water. I have to go talk to her honey, ok? Enjoy whatever you find in the tent."

One look at the tent, Hodgins yelled to her. "Tell Dr. B she'll be sleeping in the hammock again. I'll replace her tent!"

Angela acknowledged him with a wave and went to see her best friend. Who was packing a bag.

"Whatcha doin' sweetie? Don't think for a second you are leaving..."

"Ang! Hi! No... I'm not... Why would you say that? I promised to stay for Parker, and I am keeping it." She looked a little stressed around the eyes.

"Why are you packing?"

"I've got my climbing harness; we are going to the rock wall, right? I have my camera too."

"Oh, I'm sorry then. You know, for assuming the worst. I just know you don't like crowds of people for very long, and this is hardly a small group."

A stressed grin came across her face. "Thank you Ang."

"For what?"

"For just knowing that. It's hard for me to be in group settings like this. It's not like a dig site you know? Where everyone is focused on one thing... This just seems like chaos to me. It's.. it's a little stressful."

"Bren... I give you high marks for trying. The kids are having a great time, and that is what this is about. And we do have a focus, you know."

A blank stare looked back at her.

"Fun, sweetie. We are all here to have fun. And speaking of fun, Ranger Tom was asking about you."

"Ang, not now, ok?"

"Don't worry. I know you aren't on the market... but he's taking Barbie away. That's gonna be great, right?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that. Booth really seems to like her, and we should support him."

Angela hugged her. It seemed like a very exuberant thing to do, but she was slowly turning Brennan to face the group. Well, to face Booth and Parker playing on the beach.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard the latest, and best, gossip. They broke up... no more. She is history Bren, so we can call her anything we want."

Angela could feel a certain amount of tension leave her friend. Her face softened a little at the implications of this turn of events. Both women were smiling, when a metallic click startled both of them. Both flinched, an alertness of reflexes was taking over, as Bren was ready to push her friend to the ground.

"It was my camera sweetie. It's ok, see?" she pointed to Dr. Goodman, who still held it. He was smiling at them.

"It's only fair that there are some photos of you Miss Montenegro. And that one is going to be beautiful, if you don't mind me saying so."

They chatted for a moment longer, Goodman leaving to get his family ready for their upcoming adventure.

The two friends stood, watching the playful scene before them. The dog was still going, no signs of exhaustion. Angela noticed right away that Bren only had eyes for two people though.

"You have to talk to him sweetie."

"About what Angela?"

"About you... about the fact you are toying with the idea of leaving him. I don't think he'll like that by the way. You should tell him how much you missed him."

"How could I miss him? We still saw each other."

"Deep down, you know what I mean Bren. While you're at it, tell him about the nightmares. You know, the ones where you are attacked by a psycho date. And are afraid to call him for help."

"Ang, you know he would have killed..."

"Which proves my everlasting point to you. And you have to tell him about the trip, You can't avoid that."

"How do you know... Where is your evidence, your proof Ang? We are partners... yes, we were good friends, but now it seems like we are just partners. And I am not avoiding the dig offer. I am just not discussing it right now."

"Which would be the definition of avoidance." She turned Brennan to face her. She had a very serious look on her face, one that Brennan hardly ever saw.

"Bren, you don't process emotional things that well, or quickly it seems. Let me tell you... that man thinks the world of you. Yes, he got distracted, but that has changed. He wants to fix things..." Blue and brown eyes stared into each other's faces. Each searching for truth. Certainty.

"He knows about the trip Bren. Barbie heard us last night, and she told him.... She told him that you were leaving him..."

"Then I don't have to tell him."

"AHH! Bren, you are so stubborn! You don't think it hurt him even a little to hear his crazy ex tell him that you- his partner- were going to Iraq. Leaving him, and his son, for a war zone. Which, let me remind you, he knows what those places are like! I know you saw him this morning. He was choking the daylights out of your shirt! You don't think it's affecting him? You need to talk to him. And if you don't, I will. And I won't use the edited-for-Booth version. He'll get the whole thing. Including that slice in your wrist episode."

"That was an accident, Ang. I told you that."

"Not the way I saw it, and you know how worked up I can get when I am telling stories."

"Damn it, Angela. That's blackmail." Panic and stress were whirling around in her eyes.

"That's one way to look at it. I'm going with I'm your best friend, and I am looking out for you best interests. You have until the end of this weekend, and by weekend I mean the camping trip. I have no problem asking Booth for a ride to the Jeffersonian when we leave."

"This is not an ideal setting..."

"Oh yeah, like you couldn't find a quiet place for a little alone time. Please Brennan... and don't use Parker. We are camping with a bunch of his friends. He'll be entertained without either of you here for a little while."

"Ang, I don't think..."

"Hey, beautifuls... who wants to help wrangle my dog back to the truck? She's almost dry, from the looks of it."

Tom and Hodgins walked over. Jack looked between the two, he passed a questioning glance to Angela. The tension was thick, unusual for the two friends.

"We took down your tent Dr. B. I'll replace it. Something got in there last night, tore one wall and the floor has scratches through it. Apparently Booth's ex had some snack food packed away.

"What? No problem Hodgins. Whenever, I guess. I'm not to sure I'll be needing it anytime soon. I can help you Tom, or I can try at least." The park ranger and the scientist started toward the kids and the dog, who seemed excited to have two new people to play with.

"Everything ok, Angie? She looks upset."

"She is, but she needed a push. Let's get ready for our walk, ok?"

* * *

Hershey proved to be mostly dry, and followed Tom to the truck. Jumped in the cab with all four sandy feet. Sat down, soggy tail thumping on the seat. Then, someone threw a ball toward the water. She was off like a shot before they could shut the doors.

"That dog is a freak sometimes. Dr. Brennan could you please ask Dr. Goodman if you could spare a hot dog, or some marshmallows? Bribery with food works best when she's like this."

"Sure thing, we have plenty. Hershey can have whatever." She strode over to the cooking area. Tom slug Denise's pack into the bed of the pickup.

"All right, Barbie. As soon as Hershey is in..."

A shrill whistle and a thrown treat were all it took for the chocolate lab to jump in her ride. Of course she was now dripping wet, and very pleased with herself. Tom jumped in, holding her collar.

"Time to go Blondie."

Denise was eyeing the truck. "But it's all dirty and wet."

"So what? It's water and sand, get in."

"Put that dog in the back."

"No way sweetheart. My girl rides with me always."

"Then I'll ride in the back."

"NO, you won't. Liability issues. Lawyer like you should know that. Hersh won't bite, come on."

"Wait! Wait! Denise, we have something for you." Mark, Toby and Parker ran up with a small bouquet of dandelions, wrapped with shiny leaves.

"This is to remember us by."

Denise's eyes got big, she reached out and took the flowers, while climbing gingerly in the truck.

"Thank you boys. They're beautiful, Parker. And I'm sorry, I don't know you other two." They started to drive away.

Tom saw what she had and shook his head.

"Please drop those miss."

"What? Why? Those boys were really sweet, don't you think... maybe I was to hard on Seeley. I'll call him later and make up."

"Drop them now."

"Why?"

"That shiny plant, holding it all together... poison ivy. Hope you're not right handed. It's gonna be sore for a while."

The scream for Seeley could be heard at the beach.

Booth's head snapped up. "What now?"

Hodgins grinned at him. Held up a plastic glove and the remnants of a certain bouquet. "I guess the boys were giving her a present."

"Parker Booth! Come here!"

"Yes, Daddy?" Parker and friends came over. Glove powder recently wiped off of their hands.

"Why were you wearing gloves when you gave Denise those flowers?"

"Cuz... cuz we didn't want to get the dandy lion sticky stuff on us."

"Why didn't you give Denise a glove then?"

"We didn't have any extras. But we wrapped the stems for her, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," the others all nodded.

"Do any of you know what that plant was?"

"Shiny something?" A little smirk showed up on Mark's face.

"It was poison ivy boys. That was not very nice."

Innocently blank faces looked up at him. "Ok, did any of you touch it?"

They scattered. "No, Dr. Jack told us not to."


	20. Chapter 20

I know it's short, but I have more on the way, I promise:)

**Disclaimer: Mostly belongs to Fox and other creators.**The walk to the rock wall was uneventful. When it came into view, the kids' faces lit up with excitement. For the most part, their parents were as well, but more than a couple seemed nervous. They calmed down as Angela and Hodgins went to the front of the group.

* * *

"Ok, big dudes, little dudes. Here is our rock wall. As you can see, it's two tiers high. Parents, the top is flat; the views are amazing for pictures. There is a railing, I assure you. For those of you who are not comfortable climbing, there are stairs around that side."

Angela picked up from there. "We have climbing harnesses and helmets for everyone. Ranger Tom came and hung our safety lines this morning, so we are good to go. Two people can climb at a time. Dr. Goodman will be at the top to keep an eye on the finished climbers. Dr. Jack and I will be on the second level. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth will be anchoring you from the ground for the harder part of the climb. The safety lines are connected to your harness, the anchor people hang onto the lines. Get the picture?"

"Are we climbing back down? Or do we have to use the stairs?"

"Good question Mark. Neither, actually. There is a zip line on the back for us to use. It straps to your harness, so you'll get to fly a little today too."

"Cool," came a resounding response from the kids and most adults.

Everyone got suited up in the nylon seat harnesses and the safety helmets. Most everyone anyway. Dr. Goodman, and a few of the parents took to the stairs. More than a few cameras went up as well.

While a final warning from Angela was being given about behaving on the beginning of the second tier, the safety lines were to be switched; Booth strolled over to Brennan, who was getting ready to attach lines to Ang and Hodgins. They were going first to show everyone the basics, and to be ready to change lines and anchor the climbers.

"How ya doin' Bones? Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. But I always do in that hammock. I think it has to do with the swaying."

"I'm sorry about Parker waking you up. He told me he stayed with you."

"No problem Booth. He didn't wake me. I don't usually sleep much."

_Truly was the best night's sleep I've gotten since this whole fiasco started._

"I'm sure you heard that Denise and I broke up. I... I wanted you to know that."

"I did hear something to that effect. I saw Tom leave with her earlier."

They were hooking up Angela and Hodgins. Both had little smiles on their faces. The partners were starting to talk, finally.

"I wanted you to hear it from me, that's all. We are over, no take backs. I'm not sure what I was thinking... and I stayed with her..."

Concentrated silence was her reply.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Maybe there's something you want me to hear from you, just from you."

"Like what Booth? If this is what you what, I support your decision, like I've been doing for seven months." This last part was barely audible.

"I'm sure Parker is thrilled. He didn't like her, but you knew that."

"So you don't have anything personal you'd like to get into the open? Nothing at all?"

She was watching Angela, both adults were going slow, letting everyone see the basic concept of finding hand and foot ledges.

"Earth to Bones" the grip on his end of the safety cord turned vice like.

"What? I'm sure there are a lot of things that you'd like me to tell you Booth, but now is not the time."

He was grinding his teeth.

"Are you serious? When would be better, Temperance? When we are back in D.C. and you can run away without being attacked by Angela?"

"Why are you yelling at me? I meant we have an audience, and they are not exactly strangers, Booth."

He looked around. Realized she was right. He couldn't exactly shake her when he was anchoring someone, or with so many witnesses.

"But you know we have to talk. There is no way around that."

"You have no idea. Just not now.. we can find time later."

"Later when Bones?" He wanted to pin her down to a time, and a place. He was staring her way.

She looked at him. Their eyes met. He could see the frustration, and panic in hers. She could see the apology in his. He had not lost his ability to read her eyes. And she trusted him enough to not try and hide behind a professional mask.

He almost had to bite back a sob. After everything he was now realizing he had put her through, as angry as she deserved to be... he could see the friendship they had. And the trust she had in him. It wasn't gone, just buried deep and guarded.

Tears did form when the first in line was Parker. Her gaze fell to him, and everything about her changed.

A look of warmth and loving affection came over her. Replaced the tired, stressed look he was getting. She helped snap the cord to Parker, who gave her a huge hug and then ran to attack the wall.

She looked over at Booth. Affection still sparkling in her face. "Later Booth. Just later."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all of the reviews.... this may not be any good either, but I'm trying:) Happy holidays!

* * *

The climbing went well. The zip line rides were fast and fantastic. More than one person wanted to go again, but the lure of the boats and the lake drew almost everyone back to camp quickly.

"Angela, where's Dr. Bones? She promised we'd go out in the paddleboat."

"Well, she stayed to help Ranger Tom put away the safety lines for the rock wall. Why don't you take your dad? He needs a partner."

"I guess... Do you think her hand still hurts?"

"Whose hand, Bub?"

"Hey Daddy. Wanna go for a boat ride?"

"Sure thing. Who hurt their hand?"

"No one Booth, everyone is fine," came the artist's reply; coupled with a don't-go-there look.

"Dr. Bones had a bandage on her hand a few weeks ago. She said 'ow' when she caught me off the zippy line."

Booth looked at Angela while Parker was trying to drag him to the shore.

"Why...?"

If looks could pierce a heart, his would be shredded.

_~One more thing to ask about. I don't remember a bandage. Let's see; a few weeks ago... we were in between cases. But I know I stopped in to see her. I never noticed any bandage... I wonder what she meant by later...~_

He and Parker had a blast. They were in a paddleboat, which has bicycle pedals for moving. His son's feet were just long enough to help.

"Parks, before we go back, Daddy wants to tell you something."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Bub... Daddy broke up with Denise today. Do you know what that means?"

"That I never have to see her again?" Hope was plainly evident.

Booth closed his eyes... what had he been thinking. His own son couldn't wait to be rid of her.

"Yeah. We don't have to see her again."

"That's good Daddy. Cuz I didn't like her."

"I noticed that Parker."

They paddled in silence for a few seconds.

"So you and Dr. Bones are boyfriend and girlfriend again, right?"

"We never... why do you think we are... were dating?"

"How dumb do you think I am Daddy? You spend all your time with her, even at work. You call her all the time. We gave her that tree for Christmas. Duh..."

"Parks, Bones is my partner. We work together, we find bad guys and make sure they go to jail. That's it."

"Daddy, I'm seven. And you talk in your sleep."

"What? I do not... What do I say?"

"Sometimes I can't understand."

"What about when you can?"

_~Oh God. What do I say with no control over my dreams? It could be nightmares from the military ops, or from being captures and tortured... Parker doesn't need to... wait, we were talking about Bones. Those are definitely not nightmares. They feel almost real... her hair...skin... that damn mouth of hers...~_

"Earth to Daddy... You have a silly look on your face."

"Sorry, Bub. I was thinking. Now, what do I supposedly say?"

"It's never the same. The last time I heard you was the night that lady came to eat with us. You kept saying 'Bones', and that you were sorry, and you'd never leave."

He couldn't even remember that dream sequence.

"Anything else, Parker?"

"You say you love her."

"So that's why you think we are dating?"

"No. You guys are always together. Angela and Mommy say you compament each other."

"Ok, I'll talk to them about saying things like that to you."

They were headed back to shore. Booth suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask Parker. And this was a perfect alone moment. No one was around to keep his son quiet.

"Hey Bub, remember you said that Bones hurt her hand?"

"Not her hand. It was her arm... no her wrist."

"She had a bandage on it?"

"Yep. It looked like that bandage we see people wearing at the bowling alley. She couldn't bend it."

"Did anyone tell you what happened?"

"No. But Dr. Bones said it was just an accident, and the cut just needed time to heal."

_~What? What cut? Bones isn't like that! She's never been like that. How in the hell could a cut wrist be an accident? Why didn't I notice a bandage like that?~_

Their boat slid onto the shallow beach. They both started to climb out and drag it out of the waves.

"Dr. Bones! There you are! Daddy and I went in the boat. It was fun!"

"So you are all paddled out? I was ready to go too."

"Right now I am, but I'll be ready later. Can we go then?"

"Of course we can Parker."

The little boy ran and gave her a hug. Then bolted off to play with his friends. She walked over to the boat and began pushing it back into the water in her water shoes and rolled up cargo pants.

"What are you doing Bones?"

"I want to go out in the boat Booth. One person can handle it, I've done it before."

She had climbed in and was starting to back peddle it into the deeper water.

_~Perfect opportunity knocking here Seel. There is no where she can go to, there is no running when you are in open water~_

"Hang on a sec. I wanna go too."

"You just got back, and Parker..."

"He'll be fine."

Another infuriating eyebrow lift.

_~They should really patent that look~_

"Fine, I'll take care of..." He kept a hand on the boat and turned to look for the artist in charge. "Hey! Angela! Keep an eye on Parker, ok? We're going out in the boat."

He saw a nod, and a worried, but relieved smile on her face.

They pedaled in silence. Getting away from shore, and people. Much further out than Booth had gone with Parker. Eventually, they stopped. Peace emitting from the rocking motion of the boat in the middle of the small lake, the woods all around. Blue sky, puffy clouds. It was perfect.

"So, here we are... all alone Bones." He turned his head to look at her. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the plexi-glass boat seat.

"I guess this means you want to talk?"

"You said later, and it is later Bones."


	22. Chapter 22

So here is the next chapter.... it might seem kinda jumpy- I apologize in advance.... I'm not really sure about it

**Disclaimer: Bones is the property of Fox.... not me**

* * *

Both were looking all around. The trees, the water, the seats, or the front of the boat. Anywhere but at each other. The uncomfortable void between them was palpable and increasing by the second.

He finally could not take it any longer. He shifted in his bucket seat. Openly stared at her. Took in the nervous glances her eyes were throwing all around him, but never directly at him. Her hands were clutching the lip on her seat. Hundreds of thoughts were buzzing across her face. Plain as day to anyone with the skill to read her.

A skill he still had.

"Ok, I'll start. Bones, I want to apologize for everything. I didn't realize what I was... doing? Losing? Letting slip by? I'm not sure what the correct term is, but I am sorry. I honestly did not know how much I was overlooking. Everything seemed fine; normal. I messed up, and I don't even know how much I've missed."

She had started to hold her breath at the beginning of his speech. Had involuntarily turned to face him. Was staring at his hands. Would sneak looks at his face, to see if there were real feelings and thoughts driving him. Was caught like a deer in headlights, their eyes locked. And in that brief moment, Booth grabbed her. His thumbs massaged the top of her hand, climbing, searching upward toward her wrist. She had tensed at his sudden move, but did not pull away.

"I'm hoping you can forgive me Bones. I practically abandoned you. And I never wanted to do that. I let Parker down... he's telling me about all of the great things you've done. He's excited about the things you're planning to do. I mean, this program... it's fantastic, and these kids are always going to remember it."

Her head was tilted down. He couldn't see the majority of her features. She was staring at their hands. She could feel him looking for something, but... oh, did it feel good. His hands on her again.

"Th.. thank you, Booth. But this was Ang's idea. Ang and my dad, before he left. I've just been helping out when I can."

He heard the sadness in her voice, was going to respond. Then he felt what he was afraid to find. Barely noticeable, but there never the less. And she felt him piece together a few more things. He pulled her hand up into the open, began examining her skin. She tried to pull back, but his grip instantly tightened.

"What is this Bones?"

"My hand?" Tension, table for two...

"I'm more interested in this," his fingers faintly followed the path of a thin, whitish-pink scar across her wrist.

"Care to explain what it is? Maybe how you got it? That wasn't there before."

"How do you know that Booth? It could be a childhood accident, or from one of my digs."

"It wasn't there seven months ago, Temperance. What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't **you** tell me?"

"Tell you what, Booth? You weren't there, and it did not happen while we were working. So why would anyone fill you up on a stupid accident?"

"Try starting from the beginning." His voice was going flat. His eyes deepened, became protectively focused. "We used to tell each other everything Bones... why couldn't you tell me about this? I could have been helping you."

She tried again to jerk her hand back, but the vice-like strength of his held on.

"You are the one that stopped caring. I wore a brace for two weeks while the stitches were in. You never noticed. No one said anything because I asked them not to. You were happy. Why should I bother you with unimportant details that have nothing to do with work?"

"My partner tried to slit her wrist, and they LISTENED TO YOU!? Unimportant detail? What were you THINKING?!"

She took a deep breath. A few more... Looked him square in the face.

"I did not Slit my wrist. If I were looking for that kind of release, I would have done a better job."

A few more deep breaths. He still had her arm.

"Fine. I had been working all week. I got absorbed in things and everyone left me alone, I think. The next thing I know, Angela is dragging me out of the lab. She said that I had been locked up with my bones for five days, and I had to go home. She literally drove me home and stayed... to make sure I did not go right back. We drank a little. Well, more than a little, but I still could not get to sleep."

Her voice grew softer as she went down memory lane.

"Ang was in the guest room. I could not settle down, couldn't get my thoughts in order. The last thing I remember, I went to the kitchen to start cooking something."

Their eyes still held each other. The slate blue of hers was a mixture of frustration, sincerity, fear, and memories. Resignation filled her voice.

"I do not remember what I was chopping, but suddenly the knife slipped, I guess. That's when Angela came out to check on me."

"I can only imagine what she was thinking. We got the cut wrapped, went to the ER. They cleaned everything and sutured it. I was very surprised to find out she did not call you. She had been very insistent about calling you for everything else. But I talked some reason into her. You have a life that does not include me. I've accepted that, and have been trying to adhere to those parameters."

* * *

She's getting all squinty... We are getting close to real emotions here. What other things would Angela want to call me for? Besides her crazy date... I don't want a life that doesn't have her in every aspect. She needs to be there... just like Parker.~

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Bones. You could have called. I'd have been there for that. And for that date of yours that I've heard about." Anger and anguish were vying for equal positions in his voice.

She took advantage of his mood shift and pulled her arm away. Sat as far away from him as possible in a two seat paddleboat. Hugged to arms close to her body to avoid being grabbed again.

He saw all of this, and suddenly the anger broke free.

"What the hell were you thinking Bones? You are my partner, and it's my JOB to keep you safe. I was a phone call away! Nothing would have kept me away from you. NOTHING! I thought you knew that!"

Her eyes grew large, a quick shot of fear gave way to seven months of pent up frustration, anger, and missing a huge part of herself that no amount of work could fill.

Her voice was filled with a venomous sarcasm he had never heard before, and he became afraid; for himself, and of her.

"Now, that's not true, is it Seeley? Cam told me that she called you regarding my date. Not only your home, but your cell too. And guess what? No knight in shining body armor came to save the day. I can take of myself. I was doing just fine before you came, and I've been fine since your girlfriend became your number one priority."He started to say something, but those wonderful gray-blue eyes turned from poisonously angry to lost and hurt in under three seconds. They stared him down, daring him to see the pain and turmoil she had been through.

"I do not begrudge you a life. Or happiness outside of work Booth. But this time was different. After a few weeks, all I heard about was her. No more Parker, no more attempts to get me out of the lab. It was either work, or her. And that hurt. I never realized how much I had become dependant on you reminding me to go home, or to eat regularly."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, but attempts were made to stop them from falling. She kept her eye in his, and his anger ran off; replaced by his breaking heart. She never let her barriers down this much.

"I discovered rather quickly, that I missed you. I missed you so much. And I had no right to feel that way. We are partners, and you had a valid point for that line we never cross. That STUPID line! I can not count the number of times I reached for my phone. After getting home, before bed. After the nightmares... But I remembered your line, and respected your wishes. When Rebecca asked for help, we were all glad to help her. We wanted to know how Parker was. He missed you like I missed you.

"Then, my father left. He'll be back, I get postcards and a phone call once in a while. But that hurt too. It felt like I had no one in my corner. No one here for me. Angela is my best friend, but she sees things though love colored glasses. All I see are lost causes."

She was crying now, pushed into the seat corner. Hugging herself, trying to regain control. He was at his breaking point just watching her fall apart. He tried to reach for her, but the responding flinch made him pull back a little.

"So then I got the military request. They need experienced help over... wherever they want me more I guess. Could be Iraq, or Afghanistan, or anywhere else they've found unidentified remains. It's a perfect solution really. I'm still doing my job, but I'd have a valid reason to miss you. I'd be gone, and you would still be doing what you were doing... your job, the lawyer, whatever."

His voice came back, but cracked... "So you are leaving? You've made plans with my son and your best friend. And you are leaving anyway? Were you going to tell me? Or just leave Parker and I heartbroken, huh? You know the State Department wouldn't allow your whereabouts to be known. They'll stonewall me Bones... I won't know where you are!"

The anger came flashing back through her eyes. " Do NOT assume anything about me, Agent Booth. I have not made a decision yet. Because of Parker. Yes, we have made plans, I go to community and school functions for Parker. I shopping, with ANGELA, for Parker! I put myself through dealing with parents of kids, and kids I do not know, friends of parents of kids I do not know... all so Parker had someone nearby who was close to you. I'm HERE for him. I have made myself watch as that blond bimbo groped you all day yesterday. I have tried to make Parker give her a chance, all because I have missed you, and you deserve to be happy."

She stood awkwardly. "Do NOT tell me I am hurting Parker. I have always been here for him. You can go to hell."She dove over the side before he could stop her. Stayed underwater as long as possible, taking the shortest trip to any shore. Left a shaken Booth in a rocking boat, all by himself.


	23. Chapter 23

The afternoon went by quickly. After peddling to shore, Booth distracted himself and Parker with undivided attention. He did, however, keep glancing around the general vicinity, and was checking on Angela. Looking for any signs of his partner.

Curiosity finally got the best of him. A break in between games had him at her side.

"Ang, you haven't interrogated me about coming back alone; so where is she?"

"She isn't ready to face anyone yet Booth."

"How do you know that? Is she here?" He was looking around, tried to see into the trees.

"She called me. Said she had spoken with you and she needed alone time. This weekend has been stressful on her, so she is entitled to that."

"What do you mean, she called? Are there pay phones out there somewhere?"

Angela quirked a smile, "She used her cell phone Seeley."

He was confused, she was not making any sense to him.

"I saw her drive into the lake, Angela. If she had her phone, it's trashed. Every part of her was under the water."

"Silly, silly boy. Why do you think she's in those particular cargo pants? The only part of her wardrobe on this trip that can be ruined, are her boots, and she was wearing her water shoes."

"What are you talking about?"

Angela took a deep breath. Her tone was a sweet, teacher's tone; used especially for explaining easy things to a child.

"Her expedition clothing is all made special for her. Those pants, for example. All of the pockets are water sealed. She never knows where she's going, so she is prepared to hike, swim, trek through humid jungles... Her cell phone goes in one of those pockets. no water damage. Honestly, I thought you knew she was always prepared for everything."

"She didn't have her map. Where is she? Is someone bringing her back here? She was headed toward..."

"Booth, she is fine. She knows this whole place, ok? She sounded tired, drained even. I'm not going to push for details on your 'discussion' yet... unless you want to share? I thought not..."

"What do you mean she knows this place?"

She looked at him with her wide-eyed, analytical expression, deciphering if he was serious.

"Are you kidding? This reserve, everything here... Booth, Hodgins and Bren own it. This is where they would come when the Gravedigger memories got too bad. The whole property was destined to become a condo park until they stepped in. Surely you can see the appeal this has for them. Wide open, soothing land reserve. No closed in, buried-in-car feelings here."

"They own this?"

"Yeah. And they helped lay out all of the trails, the bike paths, the rock wall. Everything. The plan is to promote an eco-friendly activity center. Using it for educational purposes, and for fun." She turned back to what she was doing.

"So she's ok? Are you sure she's coming back here? What's to stop her from going straight to her car?"

"Why would she do that Booth? Of course she's coming back. All of her stuff is still here. Wait a minute... What did you say to her?"

"I... I..."

She turned back to him. Arms crossed, tapping her foot.

Panic shot through his face. He was not ready to face this.

"Angela, where's Dr. Bones? I'm ready for our boat trip now."

_~Saved by my kid... Thank you Lord. No need to worry. She'll be back... she came for Parker, right? Right. She won't let him down by leaving early. I can't believe I accused her of abandoning him. He's not her son... and she would probably explain things to him. No, she can't leave, she just can't... They'll ship her to some hot zone and she won't back down... She'll get herself killed, or worse.~_

Angela's face changed dramatically. She answered Parker, but her eyes on his father. Who was now looking sick.

"Ranger Tom needed some help, so she went with him Parker. I'm not sure when she'll be back. Why not take your Dad again? Or find another game to play with him?"

"Ok, I guess I'll take him.. C'mon Daddy, let's go!" Parker grabbed his hand and pulled Booth after him.

"Oh, Booth, we are going to talk later... that's a promise."

They did take the paddleboat out again. Booth was distracted. He was remembering every detail of his interrogation... he had not meant for most of that to happen. the whole cut thing just pissed him off.

"Daddy, why did Angela lie to us?"

"What? Why do you think she lied?"

"Well, there's Ranger Tom and Hershey. But Dr. Bones isn't with him."

Sure enough, there was the old pick up truck, rolling into camp. Looked like he was dropping off some supplies and picking up their trash from the day.

"I don't think Angela meant to lie to you Parker."

His son just looked at him.

"You see, Bones is her best friend, and she didn't want you to worry about her. Bones went on a walk by herself."

"Why? We would have gone with her."

"She knows you would have Bub. Sometimes, Bones needs a time out. She's not used to being with people all of the time, and it scares her when she's in a crowd for awhile. So, she needed to be alone."

"When will she be back? We are telling scary stories tonight at the campfire, she has to be there!"

"I'm sure she will, Parks. She'll be back for those.."

They got back to shore, and Parker ran to play with his friends. Booth ambled over to help with dinner prep. He was suspiciously looking around for a few key missing people.

"Hey, Martha? Where are Angela and Hodgins?"

"Oh... um. I'm not sure Seeley. They were here a few minutes ago. Maybe they needed a break. The kids haven't left them alone all day."

He got involved in a conversation with her. Parent to parent. Just as dinner was set to start on the grill, a very somber Angela came into the clearing.

"Ang? Are you all right? Where's Hodgins? Have you heard from Bones?... What's wrong?"

He got close to her, helped her to a chair, she looked that shocked.

"You... You told her she was abandoning you and Parker? You yelled at her for not calling you? You accused her of attempting suicide?"

He looked down at the ground. Unable to think about anything other than his partner's face as he said those things. An emptiness started to consume him, not a completely new experience. He had felt this heart numbing, mind draining emptiness before. When Kenton kidnapped her, and when she was buried alive. He also felt it when she was dating Sully, when she froze him out of her life during Zack's military stint in Iraq; and when she went to that party with Jared. That feeling are away at him for days.

Angela recovered enough from her own shock to stare at him. People had started gathering to help set out food.

"This is not the place to talk. It doesn't look like you can speak anyway, but we need too Booth. After dinner."

"Wh... Where's Hodgins?"

"He knows where she is. She needs a friend right now, and he could get to her faster. He'll be back, don't worry about that." She got up and went to help everyone.

_I'm sure he'll be fine. But what if she doesn't come with him? What if I blew my chance to tell her everything? I thought I had gotten off the emotional railway today. Breaking up with Denise was much easier than it should have been... no side effects there. It feels like my heart has been ripped out...~_

His son's laughter brought him semi back to reality.

_~Parker was right... Parker. Was. Right... I can't let her go.~_


	24. Chapter 24

This is for HawkAngel.... probably not very good, I made it all up on the spot. So please let me know:)

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine...**

* * *

Angela's phone had buzzed a few minutes after Parker dragged Booth off to the lake again. Hodgins had been within earshot for the short conversation. He watched as the color drained slowly from her face and she began looking into the tree line for something.

He grabbed the phone from her hand and supported her until she her breathing calmed.

"Who is this? What did you say to her?"

"Hodgins? Is that you?"

His anger ran away like water at the strained voice. "Brennan? Is that you? Where are you? Do you need help?"

"Jack, I need a friend... I can't do this alone, can you...?"

"Where are you? I'm leaving now."

Angela tried to follow him, kept up until he stopped at a huge stand of ancient trees. She was blown away. This was way off of any trail they had explored together, it felt like a private place, full of secrets and precious moments. Then she saw the tree house. It looked hand built, and she could see the windows cut into the roof at angles where a person could see the night sky. There was no evidence of anyone being there, but Hodgins stopped his focused gait and turned to her.

"Do you think you can find the trail back Angie? This is kinda our place, we never meant for anyone else to see it." He hung his head, almost ashamed at those words.

She knew immediately the significance of this grove of trees. Of course they needed a place where they could let down their masks. Be themselves to face the fears and other emotions these two people had to overcome. No wonder her best friend came here at a time like this.

"Yeah... ah, yeah. I can find my way back. This is beautiful Jack. Of course I understand, this is your place.... Just help her, please? She started telling me things, and she needs us to help her."

"That's why we're here. You are the best, you know that?"

"I know... I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and turned back the way they had come. He waited to make sure she was headed in the right direction, and then he started climbing up into the hide away they had created for themselves. He found her in a corner, staring blankly into space. Cell phone in hand, hair newly dry and curling around her face.

"Hey Dr. B. You rang?" He was smiling, and came closer to his friend. There were no boundaries here for them. They could share everything. Her expression changed when she heard his voice.

"Jack... thank you for coming. I... I don't know what to do. He... He was so angry at me, and... and..."

He had reached her, and sat by her. Pulled her into a hug. One that she did not pull back from. One thing he had learned about his boss, she was so afraid to lose control of her emotions that she shut herself off from any contact in moments like this. But what she needed was a simple touch. An embrace to know that someone was there for her. To help her, and support her. Angela got that some of the time, but she was impatient, and let her advice run away with her. He had learned that this simple hug allowed Brennan to feel things, and to know that it was all right to be human.

They stayed like that for a little while. Nothing but her ragged breathing and birdsong could be heard.

"You came alone?"

"Well, Angie followed me, but she went back. She understands what this place is to us and didn't want to intrude."

"He didn't follow you?"

"No... Parker took him out in the boat again. You called right after they left, so he doesn't know where we went."

"Good. I can't face him right now. I don't know what to do. I jumped out of a paddleboat; who does that?"

"As far as I know, only emotionally cornered forensic anthropologists that do not want to physically harm the person closest to them." He was grinning, and she smiled back at the comment, but then her thoughts turned inward again.

"He tried to apologize Jack. For all the time he was with her. For leaving me, and Parker. For letting things slide by him. He says he really likes this place, and the program you guys came up with."

"Ok, he owed you that apology Tempe. He was an ass for six and a half of those seven months. We let it slide cuz you wanted us to leave him alone. What did he say after the 'I'm sorry' part?"

She hung her head. "He had my arm, and he found... he felt my scar." She was unconsciously rubbing her hand across the healed skin.

"Oh god. Tempe... wait, he didn't say anything about it to you..."

"He blew up. He accused me of attempting suicide, if that's what you mean."

She watched as Hodgins' face set in a scowl. The scowl of a brother who is getting set to defend his sister against all evils. "He let explain what I remember though. It seemed like he understood... but someone told him about that date. He brought that up, and he got mad again."

She was lost in her memories again. He gathered her up in another hug, and they settled on the floor like that. To an outsider, it could look like a lover's embrace. To the two scientists, however, it was the best way to maximize physical contact, and the comfort such a thing could bring.

"I lost it Jack. I started yelling at him. I lost control. I've never done that before. I told him how much he hurt me... how he wasn't there for the long days or nights, the nightmares, or anything else. I told him about the military invitation."

Hodgins tensed. She had never spoken to him about that, and he was hoping that she would decline the mission. "I can't imagine he took that very well."

"Understatement. He went off about not being able to find me, and he said I would be leaving Parker heartbroken. That I would leave him heartbroken too..."

"You would never do that to Parker."

"But what if he's right? And why does he care? He's ignored me since he met her... he's not the same as he was before. I don't know him anymore."

Silence fell over them. She leaned on him for the support he offered. "He's still the same guy, Temperance. He just got a little lost, and he is finding that out. But all that aside, how do you feel? Do you want him back in your life the way he was before, or..."

"I don't know how to answer that. I miss him, I miss the way we used to be; as partners. I love spending time with Parker. He's such a good, smart boy. And I think that, given the right circumstances, we could enjoy a lot of experiences together. I think I might like that too."

"Well, then I think you have your answer. Maybe everything was just overwhelming to Booth, and he was caught off guard. I mean we all know he has a temper; and it gets the better of him when you are involved."

Memories flooded her thoughts. Hodgins was right. He did always get angry first. Especially when it came to her. Maybe, just maybe, he was just trying to protect her. If there was anyway to know the truth. The analytical part of her brain was kicking into overdrive. He could feel her mood change, she felt more like her normal self.

"If you are feeling better, I had better get back. There is still a lot to do before the campfire tonight."

"I'll be fine. You've given me a lot to think about. And thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming when I needed a friend. I can always count on you and Ang."

"Are you going to go back to the campsite?"

"Yeah. I'll be there later. I still have some things do process, and I'll so better on my own. Thanks again." She was half smiling as they broke apart and he made his way to the ground. "I'll see you later, tell Ang no to worry, I'll be all right."

_~ Is he really mad at me? I just want him to be happy. Or could he possibly have other feelings. Like Angela has been saying for years? I wish there was a way to know for sure. He says I never show my true feelings, but he's the same way.... How do I fix this? How do I find out if he feels the same things that I have been feeling. He may never want to see me again... But I have to see him, at least once more. Maybe after that, I will know what decision to make. Can I work beside a partner that ignores me? Do I just accept the military request and go away? But how can I do that when I... I love him so much. Him and his son.~_


	25. Chapter 25

_This is short, mostly on the spot... a little rushed, but I am thinking this story is almost finished... don't hate me-please:)_

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to people more fortunate than me.**

* * *

Dinner went quickly. Hodgins had reappeared, looked... inverted would be the best term used. He gave Angela a quick hug and went to eat with the kids.

After the meal was cleared, Dr. Goodman began explaining the next activity- mask making. The kids were excited; what would scary camp stories be without scary masks?

Booth just sat there. Parker had gone to join his friends, he seemed placated by Angela telling him that Bones would be back later. At the thought of her, he looked around- again.

He did not notice Angela get her child-safe art supplies set up. Or how she explained everything to Mrs. Goodman and Martha.

His broken heart was jolted by her touch. The misty haze began clearing his head as she pulled on his arm.

"C'mon Booth. You need to talk about this. You hardly ate, and Parker noticed."

"Bones didn't get to eat at all."

"I set some stuff aside if she's hungry later."

She led him to a smaller clearing far enough away from the group that they could talk without being heard. They could see the calm lake, and the beautiful sunset.

They sat down. This spot had been used for meetings before. Small fire pit, stumps and rocks figured into a circle.

The quiet engulfed them. The mask he had been wearing she jumped overboard began to slip. Angela could see the lost, painful look as it came through his eyes. His hands reflexively tensing and releasing into fists against his knees. He needed to get some things out into the open before he hurt himself. But who knew it would be so hard?

They stayed quiet. His mind trying to form coherent thoughts. She was chomping at an imaginary but, wishing he would hurry up and get things out.

"I hurt her feelings. I didn't know she thought those things. That she felt those things... We've been telling the world for year that we are partners... and she always stands by her word. I wasn't expecting..."

"What? That she has feelings like any other woman on the planet? That she might think of you as something other than a partner, especially after everything you two have been through? You guys aren't just work partners you know. You spend way to much time together outside of work for that."

"I know that. It's harmless. We help each other, we're there for each other... it's what partners do."

"Oh yeah. And partners eat take out at late hours in either the lab, or her place. They with hold evidence from cases she may be involved in, or convince her that there is such a thing as a 'guy hug'. My personal favorite was the line that's been drawn to keep things professional, and the two of you are the only non-couple I know of that has been put through couple's therapy... by your boss'."

"When you say it like that..."

"Booth. What do you want from her?"

That question stopped all thought processes in his head. Everything froze. Physically, mentally, emotionally frozen.

_~What do I want? Besides her? Why is Angela doing this to me? What do I want? I don't know... What does she want? Could she look me in the eye and.... those eyes, those blue gray eyes that see everything and nothing in one quick glance. They're beautiful... she's beautiful. The way she... wait, what was Angela's question?~_

While he took his time thinking through "things", the sun finally slipped below the horizon. The waves could be heard above the early peepers and crickets. The trees threw inky shadows, the light of the newly lit campfire could be seen.

She could feel a presence in the woods. Someone was slowly edging their way toward the flickering light... a female aura by Angela's gut feeling. She half-smiled.

_~Perfect timing as usual Bren.~_

All of a sudden, he shot ramrod straight. Stood up and started to pace in the little circle. His eyes were manic. They were dancing. They twinkled. Angela forgot the kids and Hodgins starting without her. She forgot her best friend hiding in the shadows. She knew the look he was showing. The epiphany look. This was the look that was surly on her face when she realized she was running from her feelings for Jack, Roxie was simply a comfortable relationship from the past. The look was a beautiful thing to behold, and felt fantastic too.

"I know what I want Ang. I've always known, but I couldn't see it working. But it could. It really could. She loves Parker, we all know that now. I love him, and her. I... I love her. Oh my god... I love her. I love my partner... I want her safe, and happy, and I want... I want her damn it! I want to wake up next to her... I want to see her and Parker at that sand pit at the museum. I want to take them places, do things together. I want to be happy with my family. Bones and Parker, and even you and Jack."

He looked at Angela, the joy he felt with his realization started to slip. His confidence flagged as he remembered the last time he spoke to her.

"What have I....?" He looked around. Angela was no longer by his side, she was at the edge of the trees. With his partner in her arms. Tears in her eyes, they were talking to low for him to hear. So he just stared.

_~Did she hear? What did I do? Can I convince her I was honest? Denise... she was a mistake. Oh my god, what a mistake... Can I fix this? What if I can't? What if she goes away? What if I scared her to much? Seeley you know her M.O. She's gonna run... you went emotional, and scared her, and now she is going to run... What are you going to do? ... I love her, and I'm going to chase her.~_

* * *

"Are you all right sweetie?"

"I... he... did he just say?"

"That he loves you? Yeah he did. Are you ok?"

The answering hug was all Angela needed to help choke back the squeal she felt. The fact that she could also feel Brennan shaking was icing for the cake.

"I'll just leave you two..."

"No, Ang. I have to get to the fire. I promised Parker. This can wait. Hodgins helped me work through some things- and he wasn't as abrupt as you."

"You know you love me Bren. So what did he help you with?"

They were speaking in normal tones now. He could hear them, but he kept his introverted expression... The change in their tones alerted him. He might learn something important to help his cause.

"He helped me see my reactions objectively. Of course with you in both our heads, things got a little messy with emotions, but I came to a realization."

"And that was? You know you what to tell me... C'mon Bren, this is killing me here!"

She looked from her best girlfriend to her best guy friend, and back again.

"I love him Ang."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Bones belongs to Fox and other rich people.

I am so sorry that this took so long. I hope you all enjoy... I will try to be better about the next chapter:)

* * *

The campfire was as fun and as comfortable as the night before. Parker had been overjoyed that Brennan had made finally made it. He insisted that she sit with him during the stories that were told, she had declined to add anything to the stories. They were only children after all, and she had seen to many horrors in her experiences. No one else should lose sleep over those.

Booth had been seated nearby. Watched the two best things in his life, as they relaxed into each other. Laughed together at the outrageously funny tall tales, he smiled as Parker buried his head into her shoulder at the scary parts. He wanted to be with them in the embrace they shared as Parker was falling asleep. They looked so sweet, and natural, in the firelight. He wished he had thought to bring his camera, made a mental note to get copies everything Angela was capturing as he saw a flash go off.

As the stories came to an end, parents began taking the kids off to tents. Booth walked over to where Brennan and Parker were snuggled together.

"I can take him Bones. I think he'll actually stay in the tent all night too." His charm smile lit up his face, took her breath away as he bent down. The fire's dying glow carefully lit his expression; she could not help but stare.

"I did not mind him coming to me last night, Booth. But I am sure that he will enjoy waking up with you tomorrow morning."

As he picked up his now asleep son, they touched. A simple graze of each other's skin, something that was never consciously thought of before. But now... with the afternoon rollercoaster of emotion behind them, the easy touch of him on her felt like a sensual contact burn. Neither one wanted to let go.

Parker stirred, that movement released both of them. Booth straightened himself, and turned towards their tent. Suddenly he stopped, turned around slowly, as to not wake the boy. "You will be here in the morning, right? I mean... I... I..."

She had started to reply, when Parker hugged his father's neck tightly. "Bones will be here Daddy. She promised me."

He looked into drowsy brown eyes for a moment, and smiled. Looked back up at his partner, and she was gone.

She was too keyed up to creep into her hammock. So, she took herself over to the moonlit beach. Sat in the sand, just beyond where the water ebbed back and forth. Her thoughts were headed in every direction. She could not fully focus on one thought.

_~Should I go home now? Just leave? Angela could come up with an explanation to give Parker. He's the only one I'm worried about... But I promised. Its one more day. Not even a whole day, just a half day. I can do that. Did he really mean what he said? About wanting me in their... his life... I know I lo... love him. Well, I think I do. This feeling I have seems to be what Angela says is love. I wonder if he really loves me too... But... but we are partners. What if... if we tried this? What if Cam found out? Is it going to be a huge episode like her sleeping with Angela's ex-husband? What will Cullen do? Oh god... what will happen when someone tells Dr. Sweets? I can't... I don't think I can handle that. What if they dissolve our partnership? ~_

One arm was wrapped around her knees, holding everything close to her chest. The other was clenching fistfuls of sand, repeatedly as it slipped through her fingers.

_~So what if they **try**? I am not going to work with another agent. They can't make me... How many did we go through in the two weeks we thought Booth was dead? There was only one case, but I think I remember Angela saying the FBI had to replace their liaison three times... Apparently I'm 'difficult' to work and reason with, and my team is to 'squinty'. Booth doesn't seem to mind... anymore that is. ~_

She started rocking back and forth to calm herself down. Forward and backward, in perfect rhythm of the water. A little smile formed as she thought her dilemma through.

_~We want the same things now. I heard him... I would love to do more things with the two of them. My two boys. I can see us going to the zoo. Parker has wanted to do that. I would like... I would lov... love to wake up in his arms. Where did that come from? Oh, please Temperance, you've been thinking about that since you saw his bare chest in the hospital when he was blown up in the apartment. ~_

* * *

He had to check on her. Had to make sure she had not run out on them. He walked silently to the hammock; it swayed weightlessly in the breeze. He started to panic, turning in circles, as if he could discern her shadow through the dark trees. His heart was almost stopped completely by the time he faced the beach. Saw her in the moonlight, pale and beautiful. No real thought went into his next move, but he had to go toward her.

_~She wouldn't really kill me... Not after what she admitted to Angela. She had to know I could hear her. She was looking right at me. I'm sure of it. I have to be near her, I have to touch her, make sure she's real. Who am I kidding? She will probably try to hurt me... It'll be worth it though, right? Right. ~_

She was lost in thought. Vaguely aware of the night time noises all around. Her inner dreams had carried her off, she was locked into those thoughts, and nothing could register through them. So she was taken completely off guard as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, a well muscled torso had pulled her back a little, stopped her rocking motion, someone was sitting literally around her. She tensed, got ready to retaliate physically when her body registered who she had melted into.

"What? Who? Booth? What are you doing? You almost put me into cardiac arrest!"

"Sorry Bones. I came to check on you, and you weren't in your bed. I wanted to see yo... I mean... apologize."

"So scaring me to death seemed like a good idea?" She leaned back a little more; he could feel her relaxing, no matter what her tone was.

He was practically whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry Bones. I have not been myself lately. Well, longer than lately, but I am sorry. I can't say that enough. Can you forgive me for all of it? ... I'll settle for most of it... some of it, maybe? Please Bones? ... Can you say something?"

Her voice carried quietly back to him. "You hurt me Booth. You left me."

"And I am so sorry for that. I... I hope you can trust me again. I'm not going anywhere now. The past seven months... honestly, right now, I don't remember them. I don't know how I let things get so far away from me. I... I also wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for Parker. I know that must have been difficult for you."

Her heart was slowly calming down from the adrenalin rush his sudden appearance had caused. She stifled a quiet laugh at his last comment. "I accept your apology Booth. But don't make promises that could be broken. Just be there for Parker, he missed you. I... I mis... never mind."

"No, what were you going to say? I don't want any secrets Bones, we owe that to ourselves." He hugged her impossibly closer.

She rolled her eyes; he could almost feel that movement. "I guess that there is no going back now... I was going to say... I... I missed you too."

He felt... amazing. The rush of emotion that ran through both of them with her statement was profound. Further conversation was not necessary for them. They sat together in the sweetest, comfortable embrace; staring at the lake. And he leaned closer into her neck as she stared up to the sky, just to breath in her naturally clean smell. She had not bothered packing stuffy perfumes, and he loved that about her. His arms tightened gently as Brennan curved her back into his chest more, her hands gently caressing his knees, and then his forearms as she continued to stare at the stars.

He wanted to kiss her. Right there, below her ear. Just a gentle, little...

_~Don't push it Seeley. She might hurt you for that. This is enough... this is... so much more than I ever thought it could be. I could stay here forever, just like this. We fit together just right... And this is just the beginning. I know what she said, and she does not say things that she does not mean. Not to Angela anyway. She heard me talking to Ang... she heard how I felt. Should I tell her now? She deserves to hear it directly from me... right? Is it too soon? I did just break up with Denise... telling her how I feel now might be rushing it. She might feel like she's just a rebound chick- what am I thinking? She won't know what that means... So do I tell her, wait, is she asleep? I've never felt her so relaxed... she did, she fell asleep in my arms. Tone that grin down Seeley. Who are you kidding? Even with everything terrible that happened today, this is one of the very best days of your life... enjoy it. ~_

He sat with his partner in his arms for a while longer. He was not sure of how long, but the moon was making its nightly pass across his heaven. He knew he should wake her; he had to get back to Parker. Maybe he could convince her to go back to the tent with him... Parker would love that surprise in the morning.

Before he could reach any definite decision, a flash went off nearby. A second time, and the third time it was getting closer. He felt Brennan wake up suddenly, she tried to shake out of his arms. He was not going to let that happen, especially when he knew who was behind the light.

"These pics are going to be great guys. How long have you been here? Hodgins and I figured we'd take a late night stroll, and swim, now that everyone else is asleep. Care to join us?" He could hear the face-splitting smile she had going on. He smiled in return.

"Ang? Seriously? I have to get to my... good night." She had finally gotten disentangled from him and stood up. "I want to be ready to help break camp in the morning."

"Thanks Angela... really. We were doing great, hang on Bones!" He followed after her without a glance back at the artist and the bug guy.

"Was that a good idea Angie? They looked so..."

"Brennan would have been mortified if they stayed there til morning Jack. You know that. She would have done something stupid then. Now, how about that swim I said we were going to take?"

* * *

"Bones! Wait up!" He was loudly whispering to her, but she did not slow her pace. Booth caught up with her just before she got to her hammock. "You don't have to sleep here Bones. Come and share the tent. We have plenty of room. Parks would love to see you in the morning."

"He will see me in the morning Booth. He'll either see me here or at the food area for breakfast."

Booth wrapped her in a hug, spoke into her ear, "You know that's not what I meant. Stay with us tonight. We can wake up together... he would love to see that."

He felt her turn rigid. He had pushed his luck too far.

"I don't think that's a good idea Booth. It's... this is... it's all to fast right now. You just broke up with someone, and I don't want Parker to get confused."

"To fast? We've been dancing around this for years Bones. And believe me, there is no way Parker will get confused. He's been pushing for this for the past month."

She pulled away from him a little bit. Enough to make him look into her eyes. She was not guarding hers, he could drown in her pale orbs; just as she could forget herself his dark pools.

"I'm not saying I'll never stay with you Booth. Just not right now. We need... I need time, ok?"

He could see the honesty reflected in her eyes. And he knew she was right. They both needed a little time. A field trip with adult and children chaperones was not the most romantic way to begin what they had started.

"You will be here in the morning, right? You aren't to pack up and run on me... on us?"

Her honest gaze still held him; she broke it to hug him close. "I thought about it, but I made a promise to Parker, and I intend to keep it. I'll see you both in the morning."

They held each other tightly, relished in the feeling of holding their other half. He lightly laid a kiss in her hair. And they released one another. It was almost painful to let go.

"Til morning then Bones;" came his loving whisper.

She crept in to the hammock when she could no longer see him as he walked back his son. They both stared upward as they waited for sleep to come. And when it finally claimed them both... small, content smiles formed on both faces.


	27. Chapter 27

_I am not so sure about this chapter, but I needed to post something:) Thank you all so much for all of the reviews!!_

**Disclaimer: only the minor things belong to me. the good ones all belong to fox.**

* * *

A warm breath of air passed over her face. Caressed her ear, played with her hair. It felt so good, being in his arms. Being woken up in this manner. Things were perfect. So much more than her imagination could conjure.

Her eyes slowly cracked open. Closed against the brightening light. And flew wide open in confusion.

"Booth? Where did you... what happened?" She was mumbling incoherently as her brain straightened everything out for her.

_~Last night was real... it had to be. His arms felt so.... I've never been that relaxed, that safe with anyone. Gods, those dreams last night... They were so vivid. I could feel him all around me... Ugh, I should get up and pack. We'll be busy taking everything down once everyone is up...~_

She rolled out of the hammock, and began to quickly take down it down. It did not take very long; she had it all down to an easy system. Once she had everything stowed away in her pack, she ambled over to the cooking area to help get breakfast going.

"DR. BONES!! I told Daddy you would be here!! Good morning!" Parker ran over and gave her an enthusiastic morning hug.

* * *

There was fading warmth next to him. Someone close to him had recently gotten up. His arm blindly began groping around him to try and drag her back to him. She had filled his dreams, and he was sorry that he missed waking to her being there. His hand met the canvas bottom of the tent, and a zipper of a sleeping bag, and his eyes flew open. To see the sun spackled ceiling of the tent he and Parker had shared.

_~Damn, they were all dreams... I wish she had come back with me last night. But she was right... we need to go a little slow. Not that either of us need to much time to adjust our way of thinking... Oh well. She's got to be up by now. I think I'll go see how beautiful she looks this morning...~_

He stumbled out of the tent, made his way over toward the main gathering area. Looked over at her camping spot and stopped dead. Began looking frantically around. Caught the eye of Angela.

"Ang, where did she go? Why is her stuff gone? She ran, didn't she? She promised...."

"Booth. BOOTH! Calm down ranger boy... Bren did not run. And I won't tell her that you jumped to that conclusion, ok?"

"Well, then where is she? And why is..."

"She packed her stuff early so that she could help the rest of us. Her pack is right over there, see it? As to where she is, Parker reminded her that they never got their boat ride yesterday. So they went out for a little while."

He looked around. There was her pack, sitting innocently beside Angela's tent. And the paddleboat was gone.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm a little jumpy about this whole thing.... I think I am just waiting for to all fall apart, and she'll be gone."

"Apology accepted big guy. And she won't run Booth. You have a couple of huge incentives for her to stay you know."

"And what are those?"

"Well, that kid of yours has her wrapped around his finger. And she loves you. Loves you both... so she isn't going to go too far if it all gets overwhelming." A quick smile and a hug, the artist moved on to her next project.

* * *

He was ecstatic. He was in the paddleboat with his favorite girl. They went much further than he and his father did yesterday. They were laughing at corny jokes; she seemed to love the goofy punch lines as much as he did. She slowed the boat to a stop when they spotted a family of ducks just coming out for a morning swim. His eyes lit up with a huge smile when Brennan provided crumbs he could throw out to them.

They were headed back when Parker looked up at her. "Dr. Bones, Daddy and that lady broke up, right?"

"That's what everyone tells me. Including your father."

"So we never have to see her again, right?""Well, you might run into her somewhere, but she won't be coming to your house dinner again."

"Is Daddy gonna be lonely without her? I mean, they talked a lot on the phone, and she visited him a lot when I wasn't there."

"I don't think your father will be that lonely Parker. He wants to spend more time with you... you might be able to get him to help with your soccer team this summer."

"I'll ask him, maybe... Do you get lonely Dr. Bones?"

"Why are you asking these questions Parker? I might be able to answer better if you explain what you really want to know."

He smiled a little. "Well, I was thinkin'.... Daddy is gonna be alone, and you work all the time. So could you help him? Keep him company for me?"

"Oh... oh, Parker. Your dad and I are friends, ok? He knows I am here for him."

"Dr. Bones, can I call you his girlfriend?"

"Technically, I am a girl, and I am a friend... but I'm not sure if that qualifies for what you mean Parks."

"But Denise isn't gonna be around! And you said you loved him, and me... so won't you be his..."

"It's complicated Parker. I do love you, and... and I do lov... love your father. You guys are two of my best friends. Please don't forget that, ok? As for the rest of it, we just need to wait and see how things work out, all right?"

"But I want you to be his girlfr..."

"Parker, how about we talk about this later. Maybe you should be talking to your father anyway. Look, we are back to shore... go find Booth and let's get something to eat, ok?"

* * *

Breakfast went quickly. The camp was coming down a little slowly; most people were almost hoping the weekend could continue a little longer. The kids, of course, were scattered around, getting in a few more beach games before they had to gear up and leave.

Angela was trying to round up the various games and toys that the kids had strewn everywhere. Hodgins, Booth and Brennan were helping dismantle the last of the tents. She paused and was starting at her best friend as the poles were taken down, and the precise folding began. There was a warm smile on her face, one that invaded her eyes; made them sparkle. Booth's face was just as happy. Her heart soared, knowing that Brennan was on a wonderful path now.

"Ang?"

"Yeah? Oh hi Parker. What's up buddy?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked kind of nervous, was not really meeting her eyes; and his eyes would glance over at his father and Brennan.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything."

"Well... umm... you know that my Daddy loves Dr. Bones, right?"

"I do know that, yes."

"And do you know that Dr. Bones loves him too?"

"Yeah, I know that too."

"So if you know all that, and I know it, why don't they know it?"

"Oh... ahh... that's a good question Parker."

"Are you going to tell me that I'll understand when I'm older?"

"No. No Parker, I am not going to tell you that. What I will tell you is that your dad and Dr. Brennan are... they are starting to talk about it. But they know how each other feels."

"Dr. Bones got weird when I asked if I could call her Daddy's girlfriend. If she loves him, why would she act like that?"

"Oh boy, Bub. That's a tough one." She sat down on a log, pulled him onto her lap. "The short answer is that Dr. Bones has not had the easiest life. Some people did some things that hurt her very much, and it's hard for her to make new friends because of that."

He looked up at her, confused. "But no one is going to hurt her now. Daddy won't let them."

"Ha ha, you are right about that. And your Daddy knows that it is hard for Dr. Bones to trust people; even people that she knows. So, they are taking their time about saying the boyfriend/girlfriend words. Booth wants her to know that she can trust him, all the time, and nothing is going to change that."

"But Dr. Bones knows that already."

"I know Parker. But sometimes, when a person gets hurt by someone that they love, it takes a long time to feel better. It's hard work, and Dr. Bones is trying very hard, because she loves you and your Daddy very much."

They were both staring in the direction of the non-couple. Parker's thought turned inward, Angela hugged him close.

"Don't worry about anything Bub. Your Daddy knows what he's doing, and like you said, they love each other."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Everything good belongs to Fox:)**

I know this is short. And probably will seem rushed, but I am at the end of this story. Thank you, everyone for all your reviews. It was all great for my first attempt here. Thank youagain!!

* * *

Everything was packed, everyone was on the trail. A little tired, but happy. The group was headed down a different trail home, new things to see, same color markers to follow.

Parker was still going strong, as were his friends. Parents were eager to get back to the parking lot. There were now thoughts of laundry, showers, and what to have for supper... always a downer.

Booth was trying to keep his son and his friends on the trail. The energetic boys needed constant reminders to stay with the group. That required all of his attention. When he was allowed a brief respite, the boys were looking at a nest in a tree; Booth gazed quickly up and down their line.

Angela caught up with him from her little group of parents. "What are you looking for Booth? You seem to have all of the boys."

"Where is she? I thought she was with you."

"Don't worry about it Booth. She's around."

"What's that supposed to mean? She's around? We are supposed to stick together." He was staring into the forest, trying to find her, looking ready to charge off to bring her back.

"Easy tiger. Some of the adults began hounding her a little, so she needed a break. She's probably ahead of us by now. Don't worry about..."

"Of course I am going to worry; she's not where I can see her." A little look of horror crossed his face at admitting that, to Angela of all people.

"Ahh, I knew I was right about you." With that comment, Angela sashayed back towards the adults she was with before.

He smiled, and continued looking through the trees, knowing he would never see her unless she wanted it.

"Hey Daddy, hurry up! We're going again!"

A father's job was never finished.

* * *

She was walking through the woods, alone at last. It almost hurt, not being with Booth and Parker. But all those people... they never stopped. It was bad today. The adults knew that their time together was almost over, so the questions were fired at her continuously. 'When is your next book coming out?' 'Did you get to help with the movie?' 'Is Agent Booth in your books?' A knowing look followed that one... She couldn't take it anymore.

_~I should just leave... I stayed through the night... That's all that was expected of me. Things are moving to fast. Yes, I should just leave. ... ... ... ... ... ... Who am I fooling? I can't just... I do not want to leave. I can be that honest with myself. I want to stay. With them. With my boys. Well, Booth isn't a boy, but... I bet he knows I'm not with the group any longer. I wonder if he wants me... I mean wants to find me. Yeah, that's what I meant; for now anyway. ~_

She felt a weight lift off of shoulders as soon as she made her decision to stay. What an amazing feeling.

* * *

"Dr. Bones! There you are! Daddy and me missed you. Did you see anything cool out there?"

"No, not really Parks. I just want to finish the trail with you and your dad, ok?"

"All right! Cool! Dad! Guess what? Dr. Bones is gonna walk with us!"

Booth caught up to them, smiling until his eyes lit up. "Welcome back. Are you feeling better?"

His question caught her off guard, but his face showed nothing but concern that made her chest feel very tight. She smiled back, eyes twinkling back. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I am feeling much better now."

The three of them continued down the path, both adults occasionally warning the boys to stay with the group. Following behind them, Jack and Angela were grinning their chershire cat grins of success and hope.

* * *

They got to the parking lot with no other incidents, just simple enjoyment in each other's company. People immediately started stacking borrowed equipment by the Jeffersonian van, going to their own vehicles, promising to share photos, to see each other next week at the latest when they had to pick kids up from the Explorer Club.

"Hey Tempe!"

"Ranger. Hello. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Oh... no, I just wanted to make sure you got to your car ok."

She was slightly clueless. Of course she got back to her vehicle. "Thank you? I mean, this weekend was great, thank you for helping so much. It means a lot to Jack and I."

He lightly blushed. "You're welcome. And your car is fine. I kept an eye on it after I escorted the blond here."

That took her by surprise. She had not even thought about any retribution Denise may have felt about delivering.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He turned to go help Hodgins and Angela so that the doctor would not see his glowing smile.

"That guy was trying to hit on you." A jealous vibe was thick in Booth's voice.

"What? No he wasn't. He was just doing his job."

He pulled her in close, much closer than his guy hugs ever got. He was breathing in her scent as her hair tickled his nose. "He was hitting on you Bones. Believe me. And park rangers do not generally watch the parking lot."

She pulled his face closer. Whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to ricochet down his spine. "Even if the owners of his park are both in the vicinity? He could just be kicking ass."

He chuckled, buried his face into her hair and kissed her below her ear. Her knees would have buckled with that sensation if he was not holding her up. "It's kissing ass Bones. What would you do without me?"

He was setting her back on her feet; she was pulling away from him. "I don't know Booth. I just don't know."

That unguarded comment shocked him. His jaw would have hit the pavement if it was not connected to his skull. In that moment, he never wanted to let her go. She was everything. Absolutely everything.

She hugged Parker as he climbed into the SUV. Casually waved good-bye to Angela. Goodman and Hodgins hollered their good-byes to her. Booth finally pulled himself together. "Hey, how 'bout you and me get some dinner tonight? I can bring it over after I drop Parker off."

She turned back to face him, halfway into her car. "Thank you for asking Booth, but not tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Maybe some other night, ok?"

"What work? You have the rest of the day off. Don't you..."

She smiled. "I have spent the last two days with all of you. I have work to do at the lab, and I have to work more on my book. As well as mundane housework. I am not going to be up for visitors tonight, all right? That's all I mean."

"So you aren't going..."

"I am not going to run from this Booth. I promise you that. You'll see me tomorrow, I'm sure you'll find some reason to come by the lab if you don't get a case by lunch." She was smiling at her own joke. "Go home, get some rest."

She got into her car. He returned to his and climbed in. He looked at Parker in the rearview mirror, knew he had to get him home to Rebecca shortly. He would miss his son this week.

He pulled out of the park, right after Brennan; and he was smiling to himself. He knew, deep down, he would see her tonight. And he knew just where to go to pick up a special dinner for two.


End file.
